Summer Love
by Gabsikle
Summary: AU Kendall and Carlos spend the summer living with Kendall's dad in a small beach town. There they meet Logan and James, two guys who could give them a wonderful summer romance. Kogan and Jarlos
1. One

_**Oh look. A new fic. For those of you reading There's Nothing Wrong with Two Dads, don't worry. I'm not abandoning it. It may be put on hold as I write this, but I know I'll be able to pick it up again easily. And I have too many emotions and whatnot invested in it to leave it unfinished. **_

_**Anyway, the idea for this popped into my head one day while I was listening to "Blame it on September" by Allstar Weekend. So yeah. I hope you all like it. **_

Chapter One

Kendall Knight sighed as he rested his head against the window. He had gotten up early and wanted to sleep, but he just could _not _sleep in a car. His little sister Katie was fast asleep in the front seat, as was his best friend Carlos Garcia who was sitting next to him. Carlos was snoring too. Kendall sighed again.

"Kendall, stop sighing," his mom said from the driver's seat. "It's not like this summer is going to be horrible."

"You don't have to spend it with Dad," Kendall reminded her.

"Honey, you never see him. It'll be good for him, you, and Katie to spend the whole summer together. And since you have Carlos, you won't be all alone. Plus, you _love _the beach and your dad lives in a lovely little beach town."

"I hate small towns."

"You're from a small town."

"Exactly."

Now it was his mom's turn to sigh. "You know this town is different. This town and the surrounding areas are very accepting of gay people. You and Carlos should have fun this summer."

"I hope you're right." He really did. He and Carlos were the only gay kids in their town—at least the only ones who were out. And they both got shit all the time from their neighbors. School wasn't so bad since it was out of town. But in town was hell. Kendall actually had stuff thrown at him before. Little old ladies screamed "faggot" at him once or twice. Kendall couldn't wait to go to college and escape it all. Just one more year of high school.

Kendall glanced at Carlos. All the shit they got affected Carlos much more. He was such a sweet guy, and was nice to everyone. It killed Carlos every time someone was cruel to him. Kendall figured that was why Carlos' parents were letting him spend the summer away from home. They probably didn't want his feelings to get hurt too much this summer.

"Are we almost there?" Kendall asked his mom.

"About twenty minutes."

Kendall was silent for a moment. "You excited about having the house to just you and Jerry?" Jerry was his mom's boyfriend. They'd been together for three years, and he was finally moving in.

"It'll be nice not having annoying children around," his mom teased.

Kendall laughed. "You'll demand us back in a week."

"You wish."

…

"First day of summer vacation!" Logan Mitchell's best friend James Diamond did a happy dance in front of him.

Logan laughed at him. "You sure are excited to be working." They were preparing to open Mitchell's Cafe, a little coffee house owned by Logan's grandparents—his dad would one day be in charge. It was located on Main Street in Sandy Dune—which Logan thought was a stupid name—a nice beach town. A small town where everyone knew the year-rounders' names, and those of people who owned vacation homes there. Sandy Dunes got a lot of business during the summer thanks to tourists. Tone of people rented houses on the skirts of the town. Logan's mom and James' mom were the local realtors and killed it every summer. The coffee house always did great in the summer too.

"Dude, we get off at two," James said. "Perks of knowing the owners. We should hit the beach."

"Totally," Logan agreed. He loved going to the beach. The feel of the sand, the sound of the ocean. He was so grateful that his house was close enough to the water that he could hear the waves from his room. "Though tourists and summer people won't be here for about another week. So no eye candy."

"Who cares? We need time to enjoy the crowd-free beach."

"The Food Shack won't be open yet either."

"I'm very aware of that, Logan. Why are you trying to be a buzz kill?"

"So you'll work instead of jumping around," Logan told him. He loved his beast friend and all, but the guy just could not concentrate sometimes. James occasionally slacked at work, but his flirting skills got him some nice tips. Logan was always jealous of James in that aspect. All James had to do was smile and guys came running. Guys could take one look at James and fall for him. Logan always had to work so hard to get a guy's attention. All James had to do was breathe. Every summer, tons of guys—and girls—hit on James. Only a handful would give Logan the time of day. It was so frustrating.

"I'm just excited for the summer," James said. "Maybe a summer fling will lead to love."

Logan rolled his eyes. James believed that he would find the love of his life during the summer. That was the main reason James upped his game during the summer. "Keep dreaming, buddy."

"I will. And I feel that this is the summer."

"You say that every year."

"Whatever. This could be your summer too."

"I highly doubt that."

…

"Hello, kids," Kendall's dad greeted when they got out of the car.

"Hi, Dad." Katie went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Dad," Kendall said then went to get his bags out of the car. He and his dad were never close, so Kendall didn't bother to pretend.

"Hi, Mr. Knight," Carlos said with a wave.

Kendall's mom let out a breath. "I should get going." Kendall knew she didn't like being around his dad for too long. Fighting might break out. She always resented him for choosing his career over his family.

They said their good-byes and she drove off. Kendall and Katie had promised to call her that evening.

Mr. Knight led them inside. "I'll show you to your rooms first."

As they walked, Carlos said, "This is a big house for one guy."

Mr. Knight laughed. "I wanted one of the nicer houses in town. Especially since I hoped my kids would visit more often if I had a bigger house."

"And now we're visiting," Katie said. "You're stuck with us all summer."

"I'm sure you kids will end up keeping yourselves busy and hardly see me."

"We probably won't be that busy," Kendall said. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be making any friends. He knew how small towns worked. People stuck together and shunned outsiders. He doubted people would be accepting of him, Katie, and Carlos.

Katie's room was the first door on the right when they got upstairs. It was painted a light purple color. All the furniture was white, as well as the bedspread. Across the hall was Kendall's room. It was It was painted a light green color and the furniture and bedspread were different shades of brown. Carlos' room was right next to Kendall's. It was painted a light yellow color. The furniture was a light brown, and the bedspread was a light blue. Whoever decorated the second floor clearly liked light colors. His dad's room was at the end of the hall, and the bathroom Kendall would share with Katie and Carlos was next to Katie's room.

Kendall placed his bags on the bed and took in the room. There were two dressers, one with a mirror. There was a small closet. There was also a desk with a cushion-y chair. The bed was full-size. When he sat on it, he found it was very comfy. At least he'd be able to sleep.

He started to unpack. He was pretty confident that the room would never feel lived in to him. It would never be _his _room. He thought of it as a hotel room. There wouldn't be any pieces of him left behind when he went back home at the end of the summer.

After he was finished unpacking, he ventured downstairs. Katie was in the living room watching TV. He found his dad in a room that had been set up as a home office. Carlos was in the kitchen, looking out the screen doors leading to the back porch.

"You can hear the ocean," Carlos said.

"Nice." Kendall stood next to him. "So. You happy to be here?"

Carlos smiled at him. "I like that I'm less likely to be harassed this summer. Maybe I can actually have fun. _We _can have fun, Kendall. Maybe we'll manage to get summer boyfriends."

"We don't need boyfriends, Carlos."

Carlos snorted. "Says the guy who's actually had a boyfriend before."

"Hey. You'll find someone great. Just don't be upset if it doesn't happen this summer."

Carlos shrugged. "I'll just be happy with having fun. Even if it's with you and Katie."

Mr. Knight joined them. "You two can go explore the town."

Kendall and Carlos turned around.

"Why? Do you have to go to work?" Kendall asked.

Mr. Knight shook his head. "I'm working from home today. I just figured you kids would want to get a feel for the town."

Kendall could feel Carlos' eyes on him. He looked at Carlos. "You wanna?" Carlos nodded. "OK. Let's go ask Katie if she wants to join us." They left Mr. Knight in the kitchen to go to the living room. "Katie, we're gonna go look around town. Wanna join?"

"Nah," Katie said from the grey couch. "I just wanna chill today."

"Lame," Carlos said. He grabbed Kendall's wrist. "Let's go."

They left the house, Kendall promising to leave his phone on—as if he ever turned it off. They walked to the end of the street and continued down the large hill to exit the development.

"I think Main Street's that way," Carlos said and pointed. They headed that way, and sure enough, a few minutes later they were on Main Street.

They passed a real estate office, and next to that was a law office—where Mr. Knight worked. There was a diner and bookstore. A Bed-and-Breakfast. There was a shoe store, several clothing stores, and an accessory store. There was a pub, and across the street from that was a coffee house.

Coffee sounded like a really good idea to Kendall since he didn't sleep in the car. He made the suggestion and Carlos was cool with it, so they went inside.

…

Only the usual customers had been in all day. So Logan was a little bored. He liked when the tourists came around because they got some interesting characters.

He looked up when the door opened and suddenly he wasn't bored anymore. In fact, his breath had been taken away. The most attractive guy Logan had ever laid eyes on had just walked into the coffee house. He was looking around with his friend.

James was suddenly by Logan's side. They both said, "Dibs." Then they looked at each other and asked, "Which one?"

James said, "The Latino" as Logan said, "The blonde." Logan was relieved. He would never get the blonde guy if James wanted him too. Guys always picked James over Logan.

"I get to take their order," James said.

"No way! I wanna."

"I'm the one who's looking for love, Logan."

"You're the one who's looking for sex."

James pushed Logan away as the guy and his friend came up to order. Logan huffed and went to clean off the table that had just been vacated. Stupid James always getting his way. At least James didn't want the guy Logan wanted. So Logan didn't really have anything to worry about. Logan watched James smile at the friend. The friend blushed like crazy. Logan figured he was cute, but he didn't really do it for Logan. The blonde guy sure as hell did.

Carlos and Kendall sat at a table after they ordered. The pretty guy said he'd give them their drinks when they were ready.

Carlos felt like an idiot. He knew he blushed when the pretty guy smiled at him. The pretty guy probably thought Carlos was pathetic.

Carlos looked at Kendall and saw a goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"Did you see that?" Kendall said. "That dude is so into you."

Carlos shook his head. "No way. Someone like him would never like someone like me." The pretty guy probably wanted Kendall anyway. Everyone liked Kendall more.

"You should talk to him," Kendall said.

"No. I doubt he wants me."

"Excuse me." The shorter brunette guy the pretty guy had been talking to was at their table. He was looking at Carlos. "You don't think my friend is into you?"

Who was this guy? "Um..."

"Well, he is. Into you."

"What?" Carlos couldn't believe it.

"He seriously called dibs on you when you walked in."

"And why are you telling us this?" Kendall asked.

Carlos watched the guy finally look at Kendall. It seemed like it was harder for him to breathe all of a sudden. And Carlos noticed it was the same for Kendall. Interesting.

"Your friend seems insecure," the guy said. "I know what that's like. I wanted to ease his worries a bit." He looked back at Carlos. "My friend James is into you."

"LOGAN!"

Logan's eyes widened and he turned around. "Hi, James."

"Why'd you tell him?"

Logan took the coffee out of James' hands and placed the cups on the table. "He thought you'd never be into him."

James' eyes softened. "Aw. What's your name, cutie?"

Carlos knew he turned bright red. "C-Carlos." He wondered if he was dreaming. This gorgeous guy was actually into him? How was this possible?

"And I'm Kendall," Kendall said, looking at only Logan.

"So you guys aren't from around here," Logan said, his eyes on Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "We're here for the summer. We're staying with my dad. Tom Knight."

"_Oh,_" Logan and James said.

"Mt. Knight did say his kid and his son's friend would be here this summer," Logan said.

"You know my dad?"

"He stops by here every morning and afternoon."

A few more people walked in and James and Logan had to get to work.

Carlos smiled. It was going to be an interesting summer.

…

Carlos was absolutely giddy as they walked back. That made Kendall happy. Carlos deserved this. Needed this. Not may guys had shown interest in Carlos, and that caused Carlos to have low self-esteem.

'He didn't seemed to mind my stutter," Carlos said.

Kendall smiled. "He probably thought it was cute."

"I know it's stupid to already have fantasies about us getting together, but they're there."

"Aw. Carlos has a crush."

"He's like a model, Kendall. And he called me cute. Is this real life? Pinch me." Kendall did. "Ouch. OK. Not a dream. Yay." He did a little jig.

Kendall laughed. "I'm glad you're excited.

"This never happens to me. Of course I'm excited. And that Logan guy likes you."

Kendall felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. "You think?"

"Definitely. You two were staring at each other like crazy. Kendall. We both could have a summer romance."

"That does sound enjoyable." They reached his dad's house and they went inside. They headed to the living room where Katie and Mr. Knight were.

"Did you boys have fun?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yes! We went to that coffee house," Carlos said excitedly. "And we met two really cute and nice guys."

"Oh? Who were the guys?"

"James and Logan."

Kendall sat on the empty couch. "You got any dirt on them, Dad?" He was really curious about Logan. The guy was so beautiful it made his chest hurt. He also got a good vibe from Logan. Especially since Logan told Carlos that James liked him. Anyone who was nice to Carlos was cool in Kendall's book.

"Well, Logan's grandparents own the coffee house," Mr. Knight said. "Both their moms are the town's realtors. Um. They're nice boys. Just..."

"Just what?" Carlos asked.

"Well. They both kind of date around during the summer. James more so than Logan."

"Oh." Carlos' face fell a little.

"They're not sluts or anything," Mr. Knight said. "They just _always _have a boyfriend over the summer. But they only date one guy at a time. Just... I don't want either of you getting hurt if it turns out to be strictly a summer fling."

"We'll be careful," Kendall said.

Carlos nodded. "Really careful."

…

James and Logan walked home together after an afternoon at the beach. They lived right across the street from each other. And in the same development as Mr. Knight. They paused in front of Mr. Knight's house.

James wondered what Carlos was doing. Something about that guy got to James. He seemed so sweet and his little stutter had been adorable. James had never dated a sweetie pie before. Maybe that was what he needed. He usually went for looks first—not that Carlos wasn't gorgeous. He should be looking for personality. Carlos clearly had both. James couldn't wait to get to know him more.

"Thinking about Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Don't act like you aren't thinking about Kendall." James felt a sense of victory when Logan's smirk fell. "This is shaping up to be a good summer."

_**So I hope this was OK. **_


	2. Two

_**Wow. I'm glad this story has gotten such a positive response so far. I hope you all like this chapter as well. :)**_

_**Also, I guess it may seem like they're relationships and whatnot are moving too fast. But since right now they're thinking it's only going to be a summer thing, they kind of have to move fast, right? Does that make sense? I hope it does. :/**_

Chapter Two

"It's so peaceful," Carlos said in almost a whisper. It was about eight in the morning and he, Kendall, and Katie were on the beach.

"It's nice," Kendall said. He liked that it was just them and the ocean. No people giving them curious glances like at the pub the evening before when they went to dinner. And everyone came up to them and asked his dad to introduce them. It all made Kendall very uncomfortable. He didn't like people prying and judging.

"We should come here this afternoon and swim," Katie suggested.

Kendall smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Something caught his eye. Off to the left, a figure was quickly approaching them. A jogger, or something. He didn't think much of it until the figure got closer and was almost to them. "Logan?"

Logan stopped in front of them. He was breathing heavily, but smiling. "Hi, guys."

"Hi," Kendall said. "Um. You jogging?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah." He sat next to Kendall on the blanket they had laid out. "I like to jog in the mornings. It wakes me up and whatnot. What are you guys doing?"

Kendall shrugged. "Just hanging out. We just wanted to enjoy the beach and ocean."

"Uh... Where's James?" Carlos asked.

Logan grinned. "Probably sleeping."

Carlos bit his lip. "Can... can I ask you something, Logan?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Knight... he said... James... and you... always have a boyfriend during the summer?"

Logan sighed. He had wondered when Kendall and Carlos would catch wind of that. "We do. But it's not what you think."

"Well, what is it then?" Kendall asked.

It didn't seem like Kendall believed him, and that hurt Logan a bit. "There's more people to date during the summer.," Logan said and realized that didn't sound the way he wanted. "I mean... of all the gay guys I know who live around here, I don't like them that way. And the ones I could possibly like, don't like me. When people come around for the summer, there's more options. If someone likes me, I go out with them."

"But what about James?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, James. Summer is his favorite season. He... feels like he's gonna find his true love during the summer. It kills him when his summer boyfriends don't take their relationship seriously. Like, if they're just looking for a fling. Or if the guy has a boyfriend back home."

"Poor James," Carlos said with sympathy.

"How long do these relationships last?"

Logan looked at the girl. "You must be Katie."

"Yup. Now answer my question."

Logan chuckled. This girl had spunk. He liked it. "My shortest was three days, longest two weeks. James' shortest was also three days, but his longest was a month. The length of the relationship depends on how long the guy is in town."

"And I'm here all summer," Carlos said happily.

Logan liked how excited Carlos was. James needed a nice guy who genuinely liked him. "You guys should come to the coffee house at some point today. I know James would be happy to see you, Carlos."

Carlos giggled a little. "OK."

Logan smiled at him. Carlos was totally perfect for James. He was probably the first guy James liked that Logan approved of. Logan turned to Kendall. "I should get going. I need to shower then get to work."

Kendall's mind was assaulted with thoughts of a naked Logan. "OK. Um. We'll be here this afternoon. If you and James wanna join us..."

Logan smiled at Kendall, making Kendall's heart leap. "I'm sure we can swing that." He stood. "See you guys later." He broke into a jog again and headed off.

…

Carlos made sure they went to the coffee house before they headed to the beach. He wanted to see James in case he wouldn't be able to join them later. James was talking to some woman when they walked in, so their orders were taken by Logan. Carlos was disappointed when it was Logan who gave them their drinks. He sighed. "Who's that lady James is talking to?"

"His mom," Logan said. "Sometimes she likes to chit-chat with him when she comes in. You like the ice chocolate, Ktie?"

"Yeah," Katie said. "It's really good. I was expecting it to be like a milkshake, but it's not."

"It's one of my favorites," Logan told her. "Hello, Mr. Knight. The usual?"

"Yes, Logan," Mr. Knight said.

Logan gave Kendall a quick smile and walked off.

"You kids like this place?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said, casting a glance at James.

Kendall laughed. "Their coffee is really good."

Mr. Knight nodded. "The best I've ever had. I'll be right back." He went to pick up his to-go cup and paid. He stopped at their table on his way out. "I'll see you guys at home later. Maybe we'll order a pizza. Hello, Brooke," he added to James' mom.

"Hi, Tom. Are these the kids I've been hearing about?"

"Yes. My son Kendall, daughter Katie, and Kendall's friend Carlos."

She looked at Carlos a lot longer than the other two. "Nice to meet you." She and Mr. Knight walked off, discussing something business related.

James came up to their table. "So that was my mom," he said to mostly Carlos. "She wasn't mean, was she? Sometimes she can be mean."

"She was fine," Carlos said, wondering why James seemed so worried.

James nodded. "OK. So, um, Logan tells me we'll be joining you guys t the beach."

"That's what we were hoping for," Kendall said.

James chuckled. "You just wanna see Logan all half naked and wet."

Carlos laughed at Kendall's blush. "I think you caught him," he said to James.

James grinned mischievously. "Logan will be pleased to hear about that."

"Don't!" Kendall called after James as he walked away. When James ignored him, he mumbled, "Shit."

…

James knew he had a hop in his step, and he didn't care. He was about to see a gorgeous guy half naked on the beach. A guy he hoped to get to know better. Much better. Something about Carlos drew James in. His sweet little smiles, hi blush. James loved it all. Carlos could possibly turn out to be someone special.

"There they are."

James looked to where Logan was pointing. Carlos was building a sandcastle with Katie. Kendall was reading a book. "Let's go."

They went over to where they three had a blanket and beach umbrella set up. Logan immediately took a seat next to Kendall. "Hey. I love that book."

Kendall smiled at him. "It's my third time reading it."

As they discussed the book, James went over to Carlos and Katie. "This is a pretty sweet castle."

"Thanks," Katie said. "Unfortunately, we had to rebuild part of it because Carlos knocked it over."

"That was an accident!" Carlos cried. He sighed and looked at James. "Wanna help?"

"Sure." James sat. "What can I do?"

Katie handed him a shovel. "You can make the moat."

"Can I build a bridge too?"

Katie shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. Carlos! No! That's all wrong!" She pushed Carlos out of the way and fixed up the tower he had been working on.

Carlos laughed. "She's so bossy," he told James.

"So is my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup," James said. "Julie. I also have a brother named Josh. They're twins. Um. They're my half siblings. They live with my dad and step-mom about an hour away from here. They come down here every July for the whole month."

"It's nice that you get to see them," Carlos said. "Do you like your step-mom?"

James nodded. "She's really nice. A lot younger than my dad, but nice. She always treats me like I'm part of her family."

"That's good."

"Are your parents divorced?" James asked Carlos.

"Nah. They're still together. They're back at home with my three brothers."

"Um. Why are you here for the whole summer without them?"

"I think they felt sorry for me," Carlos said. "People in our town aren't so nice to me and Kendall because we're gay. My parents know how much it hurts me. So when Kendall asked if I could come along, they said yes. So far, everything has been great here."

James felt sorry for Carlos. It must've sucked living in a place where people don't like you for being you. "Well, no one hates gay people here. A gay couple owns the diner, and a lesbian couple owns the bookstore. Everyone in town loves all four of them."

"You've never had problems?"

James shook his head. "Not once. You'll have a good summer here. Maybe I can have a part in that..."

Carlos blushed. "I'd like that," he quietly said.

Back on the blanket, Kendall and Logan had finished discussing the book.

"So are you enjoying your time here?" Logan asked Kendall.

"It's only my second day, but... I am. It's nice here. No one's called me a fag."

"That's rare here. Does that happen a lot where you live?"

"All the time," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's harder on Carlos. He's more sensitive. He's also always so nice to everyone and feels they should be nice back. It hurts him when people are cruel."

"How could anyone be cruel to Carlos?" Logan wondered. The guy was so sweet, it seemed impossible.

Kendall sighed. "I don't know. So, um, you like living here?"

"I love it most days," Logan said. "People are nice to me here. And every summer, you meet so many people. Some are interesting." He paused, just looking at Kendall. "I find you interesting."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah? Why?"

"When you first walked into the coffee house, I don't know, I felt... drawn to you. I wanted to know you."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's knee, making Logan's heart speed up. "Well, we have all summer. Unless I end up like your three day relationship."

Logan laughed. "My summer relationships were so short because that's how long they were here. They all hardly count as relationships. There was no way they'd go beyond those few days in the summer. I only slept with the two week guy..." Logan watched Kendall, wondering if he said too much.

"Oh," Kendall said. "Have you... slept with a lot of guys?"

"No. Just two. The first time was with my first boyfriend ever. Then there was Mr. Two Weeks."

Kendall sighed. "I've never had sex. Messed around, but no sex. And... why am I telling you this?"

Logan laughed again. "I don't know. How'd we even get on this topic?"

"Because I was nosy?"

They both laughed.

"So..." Logan said. "Friday us high school students who live in town are having a bonfire here on the beach. Do you... wanna go?"

Kendall smiled at him. "Like as your date?"

"If you'd like that."

"I really would," Kendall said.

Carlos, Katie, and James finished the sandcastle. Katie left, no longer caring about the castle. She sat with Kendall and Logan on the blanket.

"Wanna pretend we're giants and stomp the castle?" Carlos asked James.

"Fuck yeah!"

They stood and stomped away, laughing the whole time. When they finished, they sat near the rubble of the castle.

"I wanna ask you something," James said to Carlos.

"OK."

"Friday there's gonna be a bonfire here. Do you... wanna be my date?"

Carlos felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. "You sure you wanna take _me_?"

James smiled. "Of course."

Carlos bit his lip than whispered, "I've never been on a date before."

"So... I'm gonna be our first date ever?" Carlos nodded. "Sweet."

"You don't think it's lame?"

"Not at all," James said. "I think it's cute. And I like that I'm your first date."

Carlos was relieved.

…

Kendall watched Carlos with amusement. It was Friday night, and they were waiting for Logan and James to come pick them up. Carlos was pacing around the living room with worry. "It's gonna be fine," Kendall told him.

"Kendall, this is my first date ever," Carlos said. "With a guy who's _way _out of my league."

"He's not-"

"What if I screw up? What if I say something stupid? What if he realizes he doesn't like me?"

"None of that is going to happen," Kendall said.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Carlos demanded to know.

"I am. Just not as nervous as you." It was true. Kendall hoped he'd make a good impression on his date with Logan. He wondered if they'd kiss. If Logan would find him a good kisser. He didn't want there to be any awkward silences. He didn't want Logan to get bored.

Mr. Knight walked into the living room. "Boys. I, um, wanna talk to you about your, uh, dates tonight."

Kendall sighed. "Dad, _please _don't be trying to have a sex talk with us." His mom and Carlos' parents covered that awhile ago.

"Well..."

"I know not to have sex on the first date, Dad."

"Kendall-"

"Carlos and I are virgins. We're not gonna give it away to some dudes we've known for almost a week."

Mr. Knight sighed. "Fine. No sex talk. Just... be careful tonight. And have fun."

The doorbell rang. Kendall and Carlos gathered their things and went to the door. Kendall opened it. Logan and James stood on the front porch, looking nervous.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yup," Kendall said. He and Carlos walked off with Logan and James.

James and Carlos ended up walking in front of Kendall and Logan. There was a slightly decent gap between the pairs.

Kendall decided to strike up a conversation. "So, town kids go to this bonfire?"

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Will they be mad about me and Carlos coming along?"

"You're my date. If anyone gives you shit, I'll tell them off. Plus, you're gonna be here all summer and your dad lives here. You're a special case."

Kendall smiled. "Good. So, um, your grandparents own the coffee house?"

"They sure do," Logan said. "When they decide to retire—which will be when they die—my dad will take over. He's the only one of their children to stay in town. I'll probably take it over after him."

"And you like working there?"

"It's never boring. I met you there."

That made Kendall's heart flutter. "Your mom's a realtor."

"Yup. She and James' mom sell and rent all the houses in town." Logan glanced at Kendall. "What does your mom do?"

Kendall chuckled. "She's the secretary for a shrink. Who's now her boyfriend. Jerry."

"Ooh. Juicy."

Kendall laughed. "She worked for him for a year before she asked him out."

"Your mom made the first move?"

"She did."

Logan made a noise of approval. "Go her."

"Katie and I think Jerry's gonna propose soon. He's moving into our house this summer."

"Do you like him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. He actually does dad stuff with us. Unlike my real dad."

"Uh-oh. I sense resentment."

Kendall sighed. "When I was little, I just wanted to spend time with my dad. All Dad wanted to do was work. We hardly saw him. I used to think there was something wrong with me. That he didn't like me."

"Aw." Logan put an arm around Kendall.

"It's fine. It just... sucked. After Katie was born, my mom couldn't take having a husband who was never around. So they divorced. It wasn't until my dad moved here two years ago that he started making noise about spending time with us."

"Maybe he realized he made a mistake back then," Logan said. "He could be making up for lost time."

"I guess. And now that he has his own practice here, he seems to have more free time. Katie likes spending time with him."

"You don't?"

"I don't know. I'm just not used to spending a lot of time with him."

"Hopefully, you'll get used to him this summer."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

…

James loved how excited Carlos seemed about the bonfire. He asked all kinds of questions. James told him there's be hotdogs and s'mores. Beer too. And, yes, they could swim if they felt like it.

"I never had beer before," Carlos said.

"What?" James had yet to meet someone his age who hadn't had alcohol. "You never had any at a party?"

"Kendall and I are never invited to parties," Carlos admitted. "We're kind of outcasts."

"Really? You seem like cool guys." Who wouldn't want Carlos around?

"Our classmates don't seem to think so."

"Well. I'll make sure you have extra fun tonight."

"I-I don't wanna get drunk."

There was that adorable stutter. "You don't have to," James said. "No one will pressure you. Not on may watch."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks."

They reached the beach, where the bonfire had already started. Not everyone was there, but it was a decent crowd. James helped Logan lay out the blanket close—but not too close—to the fire. Their dates sat, and James and Logan asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"What's here?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "Soda. Beer."

"Soda," both Carlos and Logan said.

"Our dates have never been to a party," James informed Logan as they walked.

"I know. Kendall told me. Poor things. You know, Im surprised how easy it is to talk to Kendall."

They greeted people as they reached the drinks. They answered a few questions about their dates before grabbing two sodas each.

"That's good," James said. "Talking to Carlos is easy too. I'm really liking him."

"And I'm really liking Kendall."

"Hopefully these dates go well and they like us too." James _really _wanted Carlos to like him a lot. Something about Carlos was special.

They went back to the blanket and James handed Carlos a drink. He spent some time getting to know Carlos. Carlos told James about his three brothers. He talked about how his dad was a cop and his mom did something IT related. It sounded like they were a close family.

"You must miss them," James said.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. But Kendall and Katie are like family too. And it's nice being in a place where the people don't hate me for being gay."

"Do you call them often?"

"Every night," Carlos said with no shame.

James smirked. "Have you told them about me?"

Carlos looked down at his hands. "Yeah. If, um, things go anywhere with us, they'll want to meet you."

"I look forward to meting them then." James was rewarded with a beautiful smile from Carlos.

…

After making some s'mores, Logan asked Kendall, "You wanna go for a walk?" He wanted to be alone with Kendall.

"Sure," Kendall said with a small smile.

Logan knew exactly where he wanted to take Kendall. They took off their shoes and walked along the water.

"I like that I'm so close to the beach here," Kendall said.

Logan grinned. "I love it. My house is at the top of a hill and the beach is right below it. I can hear the waves when I open my window. The ocean lulls me to sleep almost every night."

"That sounds nice. Wait. Top of the hill? You live in my dad's development?"

"I haven't told you that?"

"No."

"Huh." Logan thought that had come up. "Well... Now you know."

"I like that you live close," Kendall said.

"Easier access?"

Kendall laughed. "Maybe."

They came upon a wall of rocks.

"We have to climb that," Logan told Kendall.

"OK..." Kendall didn't sound too sure, but followed Logan anyway.

It didn't take them long to reach the other side. A little way to the left it went from sand to grass. They were at the bottom of a hill. Atop the hill sat a house. Logan pointed. "My house."

"Shit! Why do you actually go to the public part of the beach if you have this?"

Logan shrugged. "I like meeting people. If it's too crowded, though, James and I come here."

"This is so cool," Kendall said, gushing a little. "And is this, like, yours?"

"Technically it's our property. That's why the rocks are there. To separate it from the rest of the beach."

"Nice." Kendall rested his back against the rocks, and Logan could see his smile in the moonlight. He looked positively gorgeous. Logan had never been attracted to someone based on personality _and _looks. It was always personality. But not with Kendall. Logan liked him for both.

Logan stepped closer to Kendall. "I don't want you thinking I do this often. Because I don't."

"Don't what?" Kendall asked.

"Kiss someone I barely know. I usually know the person kind of well before I kiss him. I mean, I knew the guy I had a three day relationship with from the summer before."

"You wanna kiss me?"

"Very much so."

"Then do it."

Logan stepped closer again. Now their faces and bodies were only centimeters apart. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes, searching to see if he wanted to back down. He didn't seem to, so Logan closed the distance. He was aiming to give Kendall a quick kiss, and _Jesus _his lips felt good against Logan's. But when he went to pull away, Kendall grabbed the back of his head and initiated another kiss. There was more to this one. Lips moved furiously against each other. Tongues fought for dominance—Logan winning. Logan's hands tangled in Kendall's hair. Kendall's hands got dangerously close to Logan's ass. It was as if Kendall was afraid to touch. The need for air soon became too much and Logan stepped back. They were both breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"That... was awesome," Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "Fuck yeah, it was." He took off his shirt, and idea in his head.

"That may have been an awesome kiss, but we're not having sex."

Logan laughed. "I was thinking we could swim." He tossed his phone on top of his shirt. "You ever make out in the ocean?"

Kendall's smile widened. "No." He took off his own shirt and put his phone on it. "Sounds fun. Will the water be cold?"

"Maybe a little. I'll keep you warm." He grabbed Kendall's hand and they headed into the water. It was a little chilly, but bearable. They both quickly went under then it was much better.

"You promised to keep me warm," Kendall reminded, jumping with a wave.

Logan swam over to him. He put his arms on Kendall's shoulders, and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. He kissed Kendall's forehead. "I'm really never like this."

"I believe you," Kendall said. "When you say it, you look worried that I think you're a slut or something. And I don't. Even if you were... you look at me like I'm special. I like that. I like you."

"I like you too," Logan said before kissing Kendall again.

They kissed for awhile. Until a wave finally knocked them over. They laughed as they made their way out of the ocean.

"That _was _fun," Kendall said.

"A lot of fun," Logan agreed. He sighed. "I guess we should head back to the bonfire." He didn't want to be around other people, though. He just wanted to be alone with Kendall.

"OK," Kendall said with some reluctance. Logan was glad Kendall seemed to feel the same.

…

Back at the bonfire, Carlos was having a lot of fun with James. They had a few hotdogs then James introduced him to some people. Carlos was pleased that everyone was so nice. He wasn't used to that. After mingling, they made some s'mores. Then they settled on the blanket and watched the ocean and stars.

"This has been fun," Carlos said.

"You know what's make it more fun?" James said with a flirtatious tone.

That made Carlos nervous. "Wh-what?"

"A kiss."

Carlos let out a shaky breath. "I-I've, um, n-never kissed anyone before."

"Really?" James sounded genuinely shocked. "Who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"A lot of people," Carlos said as he looked at his hands in his lap.

"You're nervous," James said. He kissed at Carlos' shoulder, making Carlos shiver. "It can just be a simple, quick kiss. You want to, right?"

Carlos nodded. "I do. So much."

James took hold of Carlos' chin, and turned his head. Carlos was looking into James' eyes, the firelight reflecting off of them made them even more beautiful. Then James' lips were on his. Carlos was so lost in the softness of James' lips that he almost forgot to kiss back. Almost. When James pulled back, Carlos' lips were tingling.

"Was that good?" James asked, sounding worried.

Carlos smiled at him. "It was excellent."

Suddenly, Kendall plopped down next to Carlos. Carlos looked at Kendall and Logan who were being all snugly. "Why are you shirtless?" Carlos asked.

Kendall grinned at him. "We went for a swim." He looked at Logan and kissed him quickly.

Carlos wondered exactly happened during that swim. Or maybe he didn't want to know. He checked the time on his phone and sighed. "Kendall, it's almost one. Your dad will want us back."

Kendall pouted. "I don't wanna go."

"Well, neither do I. But do you wanna piss your dad off?"

Kendall groaned. "No."

Reluctantly, they all got up and gathered their things. As they walked, James held Carlos' hand. For some reason, that made Carlos feel giddy.

"I had fun tonight," Carlos told James.

"So did I. We should do something again soon."

Carlos smiled. "We should." He was glad James still wanted him.

They reached Mr. Knight's house too soon for Carlos' taste. Now he had to separate from James.

"Well, bye, I guess," James said. "I'll text you. OK?"

Carlos nodded. "OK. You can, um, k-kiss me good-bye. If you want."

James grinned and gave Carlos a quick peck.

They both looked over at Kendall and Logan. The two were making out.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Kendall, you're dad could be watching." Kendall didn't seem to hear. Carlos sighed and pulled Kendall away from Logan, making James laugh. "We gotta go, loverboy."

Kendall had a goofy smile on his face. "Bye, Logan."

Logan face matched Kendall's. "Bye. I'll text you."

Carlos dragged Kendall inside. Once the door was shut, they both said, "Best date ever."

_**So sorry it took awhile for this to update. I spent a few days catching up on some reading... I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter. **_


	3. Three

_**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this. I've had a very busy past few days and had no time to write. **_

_**Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter Three

Kendall woke up to the smell of bacon. Kendall fucking loved bacon. He wanted it. But his bed was so comfy. And it was eight in the morning. He lay there for a few minutes contemplating. Sleep and no bacon? Bacon and no sleep? His stomach growled loudly. Question answered.

Kendall got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He shuffled to the kitchen. There he saw his sister, dad, and Carlos making breakfast.

"Hi, Kendall," Mr. Knight said. "Want some breakfast?"

Kendall went to the fridge to get himself some juice. "Sure. Why are you guys up?" he asked Katie and Carlos.

"Couldn't sleep," Carlos said, placing a plate full of pancakes on the table.

Katie grabbed the syrup and sat. "Dad's making me take stupid classes at the community center."

Mr. Knight set a plate full of bacon on the table. "I want you to make friends and socialize. Kendall and Carlos have."

"By getting boyfriends," Katie pointed out.

Mr. Knight ignored that. "I don't want you sitting around the house all summer."

"I like sitting around," Katie mumbled.

Kendall laughed as he sat down. "What classes?"

Mr. Knight put plates and silverware on the table then sat. "Acting classes in the morning, art classes in the afternoon. Both for kids her age."

"Sounds like fun," Carlos said. He filled his plate with food.

"It's stupid," Katie said.

"Carlos and I will take you to lunch at the diner," Kendall told her. "You can tell us how fun it is then."

After breakfast, Kendall brushed his teeth and went back into his room. He checked his phone. Logan had texted him, asking if they could hang out in the afternoon. Naturally, Kendall said it was fine. He and Logan agreed to have lunch at the diner—along with Katie, Carlos, and James—then they'd figure out something to do.

He got dressed and when he went downstairs, he found that his dad and sister had already left. He joined Carlos in the living room. "James text you?"

Carlos smiled. "Yeah. We're gonna have lunch with you guys, and then hang out here. He's curious about your dad's house."

"Why? It's nothing interesting."

"He also wants to see my room."

"Uh-oh. You planning on sleeping with him?"

Carlos shifted in his seat a little. "_No_. He just wants to see it. He's not gonna rush me into anything. He said he wouldn't."

"Good." Kendall was not going to let some pretty boy pressure Carlos into sex.

"What are you gonna do with Logan today?" Carlos asked.

"Not sure. We'll see, I guess."

Kendall and Carlos wasted the morning watching TV. Mostly talk shows like Jerry Springer. At around eleven, they left the house to go meet Katie at the community center.

"So how was it?" Kendall asked her as they made their way to the diner.

Katie shrugged. "It wasn't so bad."

Kendall laughed and put an arm around his sister. "You had fun, didn't you?"

Katie sighed. "Yeah. I did. Now I can't wait for my art class."

Logan and James were waiting for them outside the diner.

Katie told them all about her acting class as they ate. She said they'd be doing a play at the end of the summer. And she really enjoyed improv.

After lunch, they walked Katie back to the community center. Then they went back to Mr. Knight's house.

"Nice," James commented when they stepped inside. "Carlos, show me your room."

"OK." Carlos took James' hand and they were off.

Logan poked Kendall's side. "You should show me your room."

Kendall sighed. "It's nothing special."

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Kendall's wrist. He forced Kendall up the stairs. "Which room?"

"First on the left."

Logan took them there. Kendall sat on the bed as Logan looked around.

"You need to decorate a little," Logan said after a minute.

"Why? It's not like I love here," Kendall said.

Logan looked at him. "But won't you be spending any other summers here?"

Kendall stared at Logan. He did have a reason to come back next summer. And that reason was standing in front of him. "Maybe…"

"We need to make this room express you."

"We?"

Logan nodded. "I'm gonna take you to the mall, and we're gonna buy posters and shit. Let's go."

Kendall stood. "And just leave Carlos and James here?"

"James desperately wants alone time with Carlos. He hates sharing Carlos."

Kendall chuckled. "OK. Let's just tell them we're leaving."

…

Once Kendall and Logan were gone, Carlos led James to the living room. "Wanna have a movie marathon? We can watch something OnDemand."

James smiled at him. A smile that made Carlos' heart jump. "OK. What do you wanna watch?"

They discussed it as they made popcorn and got sodas. James managed to talk Carlos into horror movies. Carlos didn't really like horror movies, but he knew he'd get to cuddle with James.

They settled on the couch and James picked a movie. Carlos moved closer and closer to James as the movie went on. He ended up abandoning the popcorn and buried his face in James' chest.

James chuckled and put an arm around Carlos. "You OK?"

"Yeah. I just hate being scared."

"Aw. I'll protect you." James gave the top of Carlos' head a kiss.

"I'm glad you're amused by this."

"I think it's cute."

"Well, you're odd."

James laughed. "I guess I am. Hey. What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing yet."

"You should come over to my house and we could do something cheesy and romantic."

Carlos removed his head from James' chest to look at James. "I like cheesy and romantic."

"Then you'll enjoy what I have planned." James gave Carlos a kiss. And another. "Wanna watch a romantic comedy next?"

"Yes, please."

…

Logan was glad Kendall held his hand as they walked through the mall. He hadn't been sure if Kendall would want to since he was from a place that didn't approve of gay people. But Kendall had been the one to grab Logan's hand. It was nice.

They bought Kendall posters from a few stores. They also got picture frames and some tape. Logan even talked Kendall into buying some clothes.

Logan drove them back, and then they walked back to Kendall's dad's house. They saw James and Carlos curled up on the couch watching TV. Not wanting to disturb them, Logan and Kendall went straight to Kendall's room.

"Let's decorate this place," Logan said.

Kendall laughed. "OK."

They put up two movie posters and three band posters.

"I don't have any pictures to put in the frames," Kendall said.

"Where's you camera?" Logan asked.

"On the desk…"

Logan grabbed it and snapped a picture of Kendall. "Then we'll take some pictures. Ooh! You can make a collage and put it on one of your walls! That'd be cool!"

Kendall sat on the bed. "It's cute how excited you are about decorating my room here."

"Well, you want it to feel like yours, don't you?" Logan joined Kendall on the bed.

Kendall shrugged. "I guess. I never really planned on it before."

"Before what?"

Kendall smiled. "Before I met you."

Logan felt a flutter in his stomach. He gave Kendall a kiss. And took a picture of the kiss.

"You're so weird," Kendall said with a laugh.

"You know you dig it." Logan looked at the picture. "We look cute."

Kendall looked. "Wow. We do. I'll definitely frame that."

"Aw. You like me that much?"

"I sure do." Kendall gave him a kiss. He moved into a laying position as he slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth.

Logan moaned and moved a hand up Kendall's shirt, wanting to touch that beautiful boy. Logan had never before enjoyed kissing someone so much. He could just kiss Kendall all day long. He broke the kiss to say, "I really like you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and touched Logan's face. "I like you too, Logan. A lot."

"You don't think things are happening too fast?"

Kendall let out a chuckle. "Even if they are, I don't care. Can I ask you something?"

Logan rubbed his nose against Kendall's. "Sure."

"Would you hate me if we didn't have sex this summer?"

"Of course not. We don't have to have sex, Kendall. I like just spending time with you."

Kendall nodded. "OK. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that."

"That's fine," Logan said. "I don't want you to feel pressured. Plus, it's early in this relationship. We don't have to think about sex now."

Kendall kissed Logan. "OK. You're awesome, you know."

Logan sat up with a smile. "I do my best. So. We should do something Saturday."

Kendall sat up too. "OK. With or without Carlos and James?"

Logan laughed. "Without. James has a plan for Carlos. We can go to the boardwalk a town over. Play games. Go on rides."

"I'd like that."

…

"I'm nervous," James said to Logan on Saturday. "Why?" Logan asked. He was at James' house, helping him set up. "Your mom's not gonna be here to embarrass you."

"That's not what I'm nervous about. What if Carlos doesn't like all this?"

"He will," Logan assured James. "He'll think it's sweet."

"That's what I'm hoping for." James really wanted to impress Carlos on this date.

"You never went to so much trouble on a date before," Logan pointed out.

"Well, I've never met anyone like Carlos before. He's so sweet. And beautiful. And he makes me feel so good inside. He looks at me like I'm the only person in the world. And when we kiss… they're simple kisses, but they set my whole body on fire."

Logan smiled. "You're falling for him."

James nodded. "I know it's really soon, but I can't help it. Carlos is, like, impossible not to fall for. Do you think it's weird?"

"Not at all. I'm feeling the same with Kendall. It's all happening so fast, I'm sometimes afraid it's not real. And there's potential that it could go bad. But it doesn't _feel _like it'll go bad. I feel like Kendall is a good thing."

"And you just love shoving your tongue in his mouth."

Logan laughed. "I've never been with someone I'm physically attracted to. I mean, I like him for who he is and all… but he gets me going. I like it. And I like him. A lot. He makes me feel happy and… alive. I've never felt this way before."

James grinned. "I'm happy for you." James really was. Logan usually just settled for guys. He only dated people who were into him; it didn't matter if he was into them. For some reason, Logan had low self-esteem. He never thought he was good enough for the guys he liked. But he went for it with Kendall. A guy he was obviously gaga for. Logan wasn't settling for Kendall—he was going for what he wanted. James was proud of him. "So what are you doing with Kendall tonight?"

"I'm taking him to the boardwalk."

"You gonna try to make out with him on the Ferris wheel?"

Logan smirked. "Maybe."

Mrs. Diamond walked onto the back porch. "I'm leaving now, James."

"OK."

"You look nice, Mrs. Diamond," Logan said.

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm, um, just going to hang out with Mr. Knight." She left.

Logan chuckled. "Your mom is into Kendall's dad."

James sighed. "I try not to think about it."

"You and Kendall could be related one day."

"Logan, I will punch you."

Logan laughed and checked the time. "I gotta go get ready and then pick up Kendall."

"OK."

"Have fun tonight."

"You too."

…

The doorbell rang, and Kendall pretty much ran to the door. "Hi, Logan."

Logan smiled. "Hey."

"Dad! I'm leaving!"

"OK!" Mr. Knight called from the living room. "Have fun! But not too much fun!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and stepped outside, shutting the door. He followed Logan to his car and got in. "So… is there something going on with my dad and James' mom?"

Logan started to drive. "We think they're into each other."

Kendall frowned. "That's so weird." As far as he knew, his dad hadn't seriously dated anyone since his mom. The idea of his dad being with someone was odd. "I don't know how to feel about that."

"Just be happy for your dad?"

"Maybe."

Logan chuckled. "You're not used to him dating."

"Not at all."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand. "Let's not think about your dad tonight."

Kendall laughed. "That should be easy. You take up a lot of thinking space in my mind."

"I hope it's good things."

"Always."

Logan brought Kendall's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think about you a lot too." He let go of Kendall's hand so he could park the car.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Kendall asked.

"There's this really good pizza place right on the boardwalk," Logan said before they got out of the car.

"Sounds good."

Kendall took Logan's hand as they walked. Logan noticed a few guys and girls checking out Kendall. He felt a little jealous. Until he noticed that Kendall was oblivious. In fact, Kendall had been staring at him. It made Logan feel all warm inside, so he gave Kendall a kiss.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "Just wanted to." They stopped walking. "Here we are."

Kendall recognized the place. "My dad got delivery from here."

Logan let out a huff. "It tastes _so _much better when you eat it here, right on the boardwalk."

Kendall immediately liked the place when they stepped inside. It wasn't too big or too small. It was… cozy. There was even a bit of a crowd. They were seated in the back, a nice private area.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?" Logan asked.

"I'd like pepperoni."

Logan smiled. "Pepperoni it is."

Their waitress came, and they ordered their drinks, pizza, and some cheese fries.

"I hope I don't puke on the rides later," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. So. What kind of stuff do you do in your free time back at home?"

Kendall let out a breath. He knew he was about to sound very boring. "Carlos and I usually hang out at my house or his. We mostly play video games or watch TV. Sometimes we go to the movies or have dinner at the mall."

Logan studied Kendall for a moment. "A lot of people must think you and Carlos are dating."

Kendall sighed. "Yeah. And it's _so _annoying. Just because we're two gays guys who hang out, doesn't mean we're dating."

"Have you and Carlos ever…?"

"Dated?"

"Or something."

"God, no," Kendall said. "Not even a kiss. He's too much like a brother to me." A thought struck Kendall. "What about you and James?"

Logan chuckled. "We kissed once. Right after we both came out. We figured we'd give it a try. It was too weird."

"So you and James would never get together?"

Logan shook his head. "No way. Are you worried?"

"Maybe a little," Kendall admitted. "I mean, James is a really good looking guy and all."

"I think you're better looking," Logan said.

Kendall smiled because Logan didn't seem to be lying. "Thanks."

Their food came. As they ate, they took time to get to know each other. They talked about music, movies, TV shows. Some things they agreed on, other things they didn't. They had fun arguing about whether one movie was good or complete shit.

Once they were done eating, they walked to the rides.

Logan put an arm around Kendall's waist and said, "Maybe I'll win you a prize at one of the games after the rides."

Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders. "You better."

They got their tickets and the first ride they went on was the teacups. They spun their cup like crazy, and Kendall was glad he didn't even feel the need to puke. Then they did the bumper cars—they mostly went after each other and ignored everyone else. After that, they got in line for the haunted house.

"Is it even scary?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed. "Not really. Then again, I've been on this a million times, so I know everything that happens. Maybe it'll be scary for you."

"Shit."

Logan took his hand. "I'll protect you."

"Good. I'd think less of you if you didn't." Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss.

When it was their turn to get on, Kendall made sure to sit nice and close to Logan. He smiled when Logan put an arm around him. The ride wasn't that scary, but Kendall kept moving closer to Logan and held onto him, just because he wanted to.

"That wasn't so bad," Kendall said when they got off.

"So you clung to me just for fun?"

Kendall smiled at Logan and kissed Logan's nose. "Yes."

Logan grinned. "Excellent. So. We have enough tickets to go on the Ferris wheel."

"Ooh! We can watch the sun set while we're on it!"

Logan laughed and guided Kendall to the Ferris wheel. "You're adorable. And we can do other things too."

They stepped in line. "Like kissing? A lot?"

"Oh yeah."

They got on the Ferris wheel, and eagerly waited for their moment at the top. Logan watched Kendall's face as he took in the sunset. "It's a beautiful sight," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

Kendall turned to him. "You're looking at me."

"I know. You're beautiful."

Logan watched Kendall smile. "Thanks. You are too, you know."

Logan didn't usually believe it when people called him attractive. But there was only truth in Kendall's eyes. "I like you, Kendall."

"I like you too, Logan. More than I expected to in such a short time."

Logan nodded. He was relieved Kendall felt the same way. "I don't wanna slow down, though."

"Neither do I."

Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Kendall moaned lightly as he reciprocated and touched Logan's face. They kissed until they heard someone clear their throat.

Logan hadn't realized the ride stopped. The girl running the ride didn't seem annoyed, though. She was smiling at them.

"Sorry," Logan said. He and Kendall got off the ride. He took Kendall's hand and said, "Time for me to win you a prize."

Kendall smiled. "Sweet."

Logan led him to the horse race game. They had to wait awhile for a seat to open, because the game was that game was _always _crowded. Once Logan took a seat, Kendall put his arms around Logan's waist. He kissed Logan's cheek and whispered "Good luck."

Logan didn't look up at where he was in the race as he rolled the ball. He put all his concentration on getting the ball in the hole that would move his horse that farthest distance. It wasn't until he heard the bell ring and Kendall's cheering that he realized he won. "Holy shit! I never win this!"

Kendall hugged him from behind. "Guess I'm your lucky charm." The guy running the game handed Kendall the prize. A large, round toy cow. "I love it!" Kendall cried happily.

Logan stood. "I'm glad you do." He gave Kendall a kiss. "Wanna get some ice-cream and take a walk on the beach?"

Kendall hugged his cow. "Sure."

…

Carlos paced around the living room where Katie, Mr. Knight, and Mrs. Diamond were playing Uno. The sun was almost set, and James had yet to show up. "What if he forgot me?"

Mrs. Diamond laughed. "There's no way he'd forget you, Carlos. He's been working on this little date all day."

"Do you know what he has planned?" Carlos asked her.

She smiled. "I was forbidden to enter the date area. Just like how he basically kicked me out of the house."

Carlos looked down at his feet. "Does it bother you that we'll be at your house alone?"

"No."

"It bothers _me_," Mr. Knight said.

"We're not gonna do anything like that, Mr. Knight," Carlos said, knowing Mr. Knight was worried about them having sex. "And even if James wanted to… I'm not ready for any of that."

"Good," Mr. Knight mumbled, making Mrs. Diamond laugh.

"James won't force Carlos into anything," Mrs. Diamond assured Mr. Knight. "I raised him better than that."

The doorbell rang, and Carlos ran to open the door. James was standing on the front porch looking nervous. "Hey," Carlos greeted.

James smiled. "Hi. Ready to go?"

"Yup." Carlos stepped outside and shut the door. He took the hand James offered and they walked. "Your mom said you kicked her out of the house?"

James chuckled. "She would've annoyed us if I hadn't made her make plans. I wanted you all to myself."

Carlos felt his stomach flip. "So… we gonna have fun to night?"

"I sure hope so."

"You seem nervous."

"I want to impress you," James said. "I'm afraid what I planned will be too little. Or too much."

"I bet it'll be perfect."

James smiled and kissed Carlos' cheek. "Here's my house."

Carlos tried to take it all in as they walked through the house. It was fancy, which seemed to suit Mrs. Diamond from what he knew of her. He let out a small gasp when they stepped onto the back porch. Candles were lit on the small tables. The bannisters of the porch were wrapped with white Christmas lights. James led Carlos over to the big table and pulled out a chair for him. Carlos sat. "This is all so pretty." Carlos could smell the ocean from where he was sitting, and that just made the moment all the more lovely.

James sat and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" Carlos never imagined that someone would something so romantic for him. He looked down at the table where there were covered plates. "What are we eating?"

James lifted the covers. "Steak from the pub. I hope that's OK. I was afraid I'd screw it up if I made something myself."

"It's wonderful." Carlos picked up his fork and knife, and took a bite. "Mmm. So good."

James smiled and ate as well. "I never went to so much trouble for a date before."

"So I'm special?"

"_Very_ special. No one's been special to me before. Usually I worried about being special to the other person. Now, all I care about is making you feel special."

"That's sweet," Carlos said. "And you're succeeding in making me feel special. I've never felt special before."

"I honestly can't believe no one back where you live snatched you up," James said.

Carlos shrugged. "None of the other gay kids at school showed interest in me."

"Not even Kendall?"

Carlos made a face. "Gross. That'd _never _happen."

"Really?"

"He's like a brother. Just the thought of it makes me wanna puke."

"Good."

"Why? Were you worried about Kendall?"

"A little. You guys just seem so close."

"So do you and Logan."

"We've known each other since we were little," James said.

"So have Kendall and I."

"Alright. So now we know we don't have to worry about each other's best friend."

Carlos and James talked about what their lives were like at school. Carlos was envious that James' life seemed so much easier. He was surrounded by accepting people. Carlos wasn't blessed with that.

"How did your parents feel about you being gay?" James asked when he set down dessert—chocolate pie.

"They weren't upset," Carlos said. "They just… felt bad since they knew my life would be harder for me living in our town. They didn't want me to experience all the hate. They just wished they could protect me from the cruel words. How did your parents react?"

James chuckled. "My mom said it was a good thing I'm gay, because no girl is good enough for me." Carlos had to laugh at that. "My dad… he seemed disappointed. He didn't say so, but you could tell. I guess since he has another son that's obviously straight, he didn't let me being gay get to him too much."

"Obviously straight?"

"Julie, my sister, went snooping in Josh's room once and found a bunch of pictures of naked women on his computer."

Carlos laughed. "What a fun age."

"I know. My mom was always pissed because I used up all our tissues."

Carlos laughed again. "Oh shit. In my house, I share a room with one of my brothers. So it was always in the bathroom or shower for me."

"You must be having fun with a room all to yourself at Mr. Knight's then."

Carlos blushed and looked down at the table. "Maybe."

James chuckled. "OK. We'll stop talking about masturbation. Not decent talk for a romantic date." He cleared his throat. "Um. Can you blow out the candles? I'll be right back." He collected the plates and forks.

"OK." Carlos stood and did what James asked. Once he blew out all the candles, he sat on one of the lounge chairs. He shut his eyes and listened to the ocean. He opened his eyes when he heard music. James had brought out his iPod and some speakers.

"Star gazing music," James said. He sat on the same chair as Carlos and pulled him down into a laying position. Carlos' head ended up resting on James' chest.

"More like romantic music," Carlos commented.

"Same deal." James kissed the top of Carlos' head. "Maybe we'll see some shooting stars. We can make wishes."

"I don't need to make a wish," Carlos said. "Life is pretty great right now."

"Am I one of those great things?"

"Definitely."

James hummed happily. Then they were silent for awhile, James petting Carlos' hair.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to kiss you right now, how long would it be before you make me stop?"

"Um… I don't know. I've never made out with anyone before, and I'm afraid I'll be bad at it."

James moved so that he was on top of Carlos. Carlos looked… scared. "You'll do great. It's just kissing."

"But with tongues."

"Well. Yeah. Just… follow my lead and you'll do fine."

Carlos let out a breath and nodded. "We'll stop when I want to?"

"Of course." James didn't want him to feel pressured. He wasn't going to force Carlos to do anything he wasn't ready for. "Ready?"

Carlos nodded. James brought their lips together. He kissed Carlos gently and slowly inserted his tongue into Carlos' mouth. Carlos gingerly mimicked James' actions and put a hand in James' hair. James felt his body begin to heat up as the kiss went on. Their lips were moving quickly and Carlos was tugging at his hair—something no one had done before. James had never become aroused in such a short amount of time. He moved his hips against Carlos' and found that Carlos was just as excited as him. Needing to taste more of Carlos, James' mouth went to Carlos' neck.

Carlos moaned as James' teeth scraped over his Adam's apple. He wanted this to go on forever. He wanted more to happen. But it wasn't the time. He knew he wasn't really ready, his body was. But his heart and mind wasn't. "J-James. No more."

James stopped and rolled off Carlos. "Sorry."

Carlos snuggled up against James. "Don't be. That was nice. W-was I OK?"

"It was excellent. Best kissing I've ever experienced."

Carlos smiled and kissed James' neck once. "That's a relief."

They looked at the stars and just talked for a while. Then Carlos decided he should probably head back to Mr. Knight's house. James walked him.

"This was an awesome date," Carlos said when they got to Mr. Knight's house. "Probably the best ever."

"Really?"

"Yup."

James gave him a kiss. "I'm glad. Bye, Carlos."

"Bye, James. Text you later." Carlos went inside. He followed the voices to the living room. Mr. Knight, Katie, Mrs. Diamond, Kendall, and Logan were all playing Apples to Apples. "Um. Hi."

"Hey, Carlos!" Kendall said. He held up a huge toy cow. "Logan won me a cow. Isn't it cute?"

Carlos smiled. "It is."

"Did James walk you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

Logan sighed. "I should probably catch up with him. He'll want to tell me about tonight. Bye, Kendall." He gave Kendall a quick peck.

"Bye," Kendall said. "Text me later?"

"Promise. Bye, everyone." Logan left.

Carlos took Logan's place and they played a few more rounds of the game. Then he and Kendall went to Kendall's room to tell each other all about their dates.

_**I hope this story isn't getting boring. :/ Anyway. Sorry again for taking a while to update. **_


	4. Four

_**Sweet. I was a lot quicker with this update than the last one. Go me! **_

_**Anyway. I've come to the realization that I MUST have a thing for sex or whatever in cars. Because in most of my fics, something happens in a car at least once. And this one is no exception. So be ready for fun times in cars. **_

Chapter Four

Kendall was bored. Logan was working, Carlos was sleeping, and Katie was at her classes at the community center. He sat in his bed, wondering what to do. After a few minutes of thinking, he made a decision.

He got off his bed and went over to his desk. He sat down and opened his laptop. His computer was linked to his dad's printer in his little office, so Kendall decided to print out some pictures. He also decided to e-mail some to his mom since she kept asking about what he'd been doing with his summer.

He smiled as he looked through the pictures. Some were taken at the coffee house—a lot of creeper pics of Logan working. Many were taken at the beach. Others were from the day before when he took Carlos and Katie to the boardwalk.

Kendall quickly went downstairs to retrieve his pictures. Once he was back in his room, he began to plan out how he wanted to put them up on his wall. He put each picture up with care. All the ones with Logan—which were a lot—were grouped together in the middle. Pictures of Katie, Carlos, James, and himself surrounded the Logan pictures. Kendall also put two pictures in frames. One of him and Logan kissing, and another of him and Logan sitting on the beach.

Kendall was very aware of what was happening to him. He was falling for Logan. Falling hard. It was slightly difficult to accept. They had only known each other for a few weeks, after all. Was it even possible to fall for someone in such a short amount of time? It must be, Kendall thought. It was happening to him. He couldn't deny it. Logan had a hold on his heart.

His phone rang and he felt a surge of joy. Maybe Logan was calling. Kendall went over to his phone and frowned. It was hi mom. He answered, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey," his mom said. "Um. I just looked at your e-mail."

Kendall sat on his bed. "Yeah? So?"

"Well. This one boy is in a lot of your pictures. Who, um, is he?"

Kendall sighed happily. "That's Logan. He works at the coffee house on Main Street. His family owns it. He's really nice, Mom. He took me to the boardwalk and won me a toy cow." Kendall loved that stupid cow.

"Have you… been dating him?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No," his mom insisted. "It's just… I'd rather _know _who you're dating."

"Dad knows him."

"But I don't."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Then come and visit so you can meet him. You'll like him, Mom. He's great."

He listened to his mom sigh. "I guess I'll have to," she said. "I'll have to bring Jerry with me."

Kendall heard a knock on his door. "Of course. I gotta go, Mom." He stood and walked to his door.

"OK, honey. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Kendall hung up and opened his door. Carlos was there, still in his pajamas.

"Wanna go to the coffee house after I get ready?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Kendall would take any excuse to see Logan. "Don't take too long."

"I won't."

…

Logan was making a drink when James came up to him. "Looks like Kendall has some competition," James said.

Logan sighed. "Don't." A blonde girl had been in the coffee house with her friend for the past two hours. She was making eyes at Logan. She said hi to him with a flirtatious tone every time he walked by. And she waved at him a lot. Logan knew she was going to make a move soon, and he was prepping to turn her down. Logan sighed. He always felt bad turning girls down. He knew what rejection felt like, and he hated that he made girls feel that way.

"Please give her the refill she ordered," Logan begged of James.

James chuckled and took the cup. "Sure." He went off and Logan let out a relieved breath.

Logan turned around and smiled when he saw Kendall and Carlos walking toward him. His day always got better when Kendall was around. "Hi," he said when they reached him.

Carlos yawned. "Hey. I'll have the usual."

"Me too," Kendall said.

They paid as James came over, saying, "Watch out, Kendall. Some chick is trying to steal your man."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Logan groaned and told James to make Carlos and Kendall's drinks. He looked at Kendall. "That blonde girl over there keeps eyeing me up and waving and stuff."

"She asked about you when I was over there," James said.

"Well, did you inform her that I'm taken? And that I don't like girls?"

James smirked. "Nope. Figured you'd want to do that yourself."

Logan glared at his best friend. "You _know _I hate doing stuff like that."

"I must've forgotten," James said as he handed Kendall and Carlos their drinks. "Oh, look. She's coming over here." He took Carlos' hand and led him away. An upset looking Kendall followed them.

"Hi," the girl said to Logan. "I'm Amber."

"Uh, hello." Logan looked around for something to do. He opted to rearrange the cookies.

"I'm gonna be here for two weeks, you know," Amber told him.

"Cool."

Amber put a hand on Logan's arm. "Maybe you could show me around tonight."

Logan pushed her hand away. "Listen. I'm, um, seeing someone."

Amber's smile faltered a little. "Well. I bet I'm prettier than her."

"I'm dating a guy…"

The smile fell. "Really?"

"Really."

"You gotta be shitting me."

"He's not." Kendall had appeared out of nowhere. "Now hurry along."

"I don't believe you," Amber said, crossing her arms.

"You want me to prove it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

Kendall reached over the counter, grabbed Logan by the hair, and kissed him. Logan smiled into the kiss. He liked this side of Kendall. When the kiss ended, Logan saw that Amber and her friend had left. "Were you jealous?" he asked Kendall.

"_Yes. _Bitch couldn't take a hint either. It pissed me off."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "You don't like other people flirting with me."

"Not at all," Kendall said, unashamed. "In fact, I think you should wear a sign that says 'Taken by Kendall Knight' so people will back off."

Logan laughed. "Only if you wear a sign that says you're taken by me."

"I'll do it."

Logan gave Kendall another kiss. "You're adorable."

"I know. Um. Do you have time to talk?"

Logan looked around. The place was pretty much empty. "Sure."

"My mom, um, knows about you now," Kendall said.

"OK." That wasn't a big deal. Logan's parents knew about Kendall.

"She wants to meet you."

"Oh." That made Logan a little nervous. He'd have to work to impress Kendall's mom. And his possible soon to be step-dad. "You think she'll like me?"

"I don't see how she wouldn't. You're great, after all. Do you… even _want _to meet her?"

"Yeah," Logan said with a nod. He smiled. "I need to thank the woman who brought you into this world." He took Kendall's hand. "You're gonna have to officially meet my parents now."

"Oh shit."

Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall's hand. "It'll be fun. I'll talk to them about it."

"Now I'm kinda scared."

"Don't be. So. You have any plans Friday night?"

…

"That was quite a show," Carlos commented when the girl left.

James sat. "Kendall's a feisty one."

Carlos placed his head on James' shoulder. "He is. Shouldn't you be working?"

"It's slow," James said. "I can spend some time with you."

Carlos smiled. He liked that James wanted to spend time with him. "I talked to my parents last night."

"Did you talk about anything interesting?" James asked as he took Carlos' free hand.

"They're coming here for Fourth of July weekend. My brothers too."

"They'll have fun here," James said. "We have a great fireworks show every year."

"James… they want to meet you."

James kissed Carlos' head. "I figured."

"Are you worried?"

"I'm scared shitless," James admitted. "Hopefully, I can charm them into liking me, though."

"They'll love you," Carlos told James. "Especially when they see how happy you make me."

"Aw. You make me happy too, you know."

There was a flutter in Carlos' heart. "I was hoping for that."

James lifted Carlos' head by the chin. "Don't ever doubt that I treasure every moment with you. OK?"

Carlos pressed his lips to James'. "OK. So. What are we doing this weekend?"

James smiled at him. "There's a drive-in movie theater two towns over. We could go."

"Don't people, um, have s-sex at drive-ins?" Carlos asked. He did _not _want his first time to be in a car.

"Not everyone does," James said. "We can just watch the movie and cuddle. I thought it would just be a cool idea for a date. I mean, have you ever been to a drive-in?"

"No." It was something Carlos had always wanted to do too. "It does sound fun."

"You'll love it. I promise."

Carlos smiled. "I'm sure I will."

…

James was at Logan's house Friday night waiting until it was time to pick up their men. Logan's mom and his mom were at his house having a girl's night. Mr. Mitchell was currently grilling them about their dates.

"What do you even plan on doing at the drive-in?"

"Watch a movie," Logan said.

"Why do you have to take separate cars?"

"Because James is annoying to watch movies with."

"Hey!" James cried. "I'm not that bad!"

Logan looked at James, not amused. "Yes, you are."

Mr. Mitchell sighed loudly. "I just wish I knew this Kendall boy better."

"You will, Dad," Logan promised. "His mom and her boyfriend are coming here for the Fourth of July. I was thinking we could all have dinner together."

"I'm sure we could do that. Are you going to meet Carlos' parents, James?"

James let out a nervous breath. "Yeah. They'll be here that same weekend. His three brothers too."

"That should be fun."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they? You're a likeable person, James."

James smiled. That was why he loved Mr. Mitchell. The man always did his best to make James feel better. Something a dad would do. "Thanks, Mr. Mitchell. Logan, we should get going."

They drove their cars the short distance to Mr. Knight's house. Logan rang the doorbell. Kendall and Carlos stepped outside right away.

"Thank god you're here," Kendall said. "Katie's having a sleepover with some of her new friends. Too many girly giggles for my taste."

Carlos shrugged and said, "It wasn't so bad." He went up to James and gave him a kiss. "We ready to go?"

James took Carlos' hand. "Yup. Let's get going."

In the car, Carlos said, "Kendall is something him and Logan will do something… sexual tonight."

James chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Logan is hoping for the same. He's never been so physically attracted to someone before, and it's driving him crazy." He saw Carlos nod. "You don't seem to think Logan only Likes Kendall for his looks."

"I don't," Carlos said. "The way he looks at Kendall, I can tell he really cares for him."

"So you approve of them?"

"Totally. I'm happy for Kendall." Carlos cleared his throat. "We're still, um, not gonna d-do anything sexual, right?"

"Not if you don't want to." Though James was aiming for a little bit of making out.

Carlos sighed. "Does it bother you that I'm so scared of sex?"

"Not at all. Not everyone wants to jump into sex, or is ready for it at our age. I respect your feelings about this, Carlos."

"How many guys have you slept with?"

"Three."

"That's not so bad."

James was relieved Carlos didn't think he was a slut. Sometimes he felt like a slut. He gave in too easily with those guys. Waiting for a while, or even never doing it with Carlos, was most likely a good thing. James needed an actual _real _relationship. Carlos could give that to him. And James truly wanted it. He wanted to feel those butterflies. He wanted every kiss to make his heart skip a beat. He wanted to be with someone who he felt the need to be near all the time. He had all that with Carlos.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Carlos asked.

"That new horror movie."

Carlos smacked him lightly. "You did that on purpose! You want me to practically be in your lap!"

James glanced at Carlos and saw that he was smiling. "Maybe that was the plan."

"You're a sneaky devil."

"It's part of my charm."

They joked around the rest of the way to the drive-in. James parked next to Logan's car. "Want me to get us drinks and snacks?"

"Sure," Carlos said.

James went with Logan to get some food. "So. What are you gonna do with Kendall in your car?"

Logan smirked. "We'll see. I'd be fine with just cuddling, though. And kissing. And some touching."

"And some fucking," James added.

Logan laughed. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"You little perv."

They got popcorn and sodas, and then went back to their cars. James got back in his car and handed Carlos hi stuff. "Miss me?"

Carlos smiled sweetly. "I did." He started to eat his popcorn. "Ooh. Previews are starting."

When they finished their food, James said, "Wanna get in the backseat so we can cuddle?"

"No sexy times?"

James kissed Carlos' forehead. "No. Unless you change your mind. But for now, just cuddling."

Carlos smiled. "OK."

They crawled into the backseat and Carlos settled into James' arms. As they watched the movie, Carlos would get scared and bury his face in the crook of James' neck. James realized he could sit like that forever and be happy.

…

The tension in the air would've needed to be cut with a steak knife.

Kendall had been thinking about it for a while, and he found he wanted to take his relationship with Logan to another level. He wasn't sure if he was ready for sex, but everything else was _totally _cool. He figured the drive-in would be the perfect opportunity. Obviously, Logan felt the same. If he didn't, there wouldn't be so much sexual tension.

"Are you even paying attention to the movie?" Logan finally asked.

"No."

"Wanna move to the backseat and make out?"

"Yes, please."

They laughed as they scrambled to the backseat. Kendall ended up on his back with Logan on top of him. They didn't waste time in getting to the kissing. They kissed fiercely and moved their bodies against each other's. Kendall let out a moan as Logan's hand traveled up his shirt. Kendall broke the kiss briefly to take Logan's shirt off. Logan pulled Kendall into a sitting position for a moment to remove Kendall's shirt.

When Kendall laid back down, Logan asked, "How far is this gonna go?"

"No sex," Kendall said.

Logan bit his lip and nodded. "OK." He leaned down and gently kissed at Kendall's jaw and neck.

Kendall wondered how the moment went from hot to sweet so quickly. He liked it, though. It proved that it wasn't about just the physical stuff with Logan.

Logan's lips went to Kendall's chest, and Kendall's mind blocked out all things that weren't Logan. The feel of Logan's mouth traveling down his stomach was amazing.

Kendall took a deep breath as Logan undid his pants. He lifted his hips so Logan could pull his pants down a little. Then Logan's mouth was taking him in and he groaned loudly. "_Logan_." He had to keep himself from thrusting into Logan's wonderful, talented mouth. Logan's tongue was doing things that Kendall didn't know was possible. It was all too much, and Kendall was coming much more quickly than he wanted to.

Logan swallowed it all then sat up, looking down at Kendall. "Was that OK?"

Kendall pulled up his pants with a smile on his face. "It was more than OK. It was excellent." He sat up. "It's your turn now."

"You don't have to." Logan didn't want Kendall to feel obligated.

Kendall rolled his eyes playfully. He gave Logan a kiss. "I want to." Another kiss. He guided Logan into a laying position. There were kisses along Logan's chest. A tongue teasing his nipples.

Logan moaned as Kendall's hand brushed his erection before undoing his pants. He sighed in relief as Kendall released him from the confines of his jeans. Then Kendall's mouth was on him, and he almost lost it. That teasing tongue was now working at Logan's length, and it felt _amazing. _Nothing had felt so good before. "Oh god. Kendall." Logan's breathing was getting heavier as he pulled at Kendall's hair. He could feel himself getting closer. "Shit. Shit. Kendall!" It was incredible. The best orgasm he ever had came from a simple blowjob. God only knew what sex with Kendall would be like.

"You like that?" Kendall asked as he helped Logan pull his pants back up.

"Fuck yeah." Logan grabbed Kendall and pulled him so he was lying down with his head on Logan's chest. "It was fantastic."

Kendall gave Logan's chest a kiss. "Good. Can we stay like this until the movie's over?"

"Of course," Logan said, stroking Kendall's back. "I wouldn't want to do anything else."

…

Carlos glanced at Logan's car and saw that the windows were all steamy. _Well, those two are having fun, _he thought. He felt kind of bad for making James just watch the movie. Not that James seemed to mind—he was enjoying making fun of all the characters. But Carlos didn't want to make the date boring for James; and- Carlos realized he was making excuses. He actually _wanted _to do something. That should've been reason enough to make a move. But Carlos had never made a move on someone before. Would James be OK with it? Would James like it? Would- _No, Carlos, _he said to himself. _Stop stalling. Be a man. You can do this. _

Carlos pushed down the fear and started to kiss James' neck. When James let out a happy sigh, it gave Carlos the courage to press on. He united his lips with James', and in a fit of bravery, straddled James. Both of Carlos' hands framed James' face as they kissed, and James' hands settled on Carlos' ass. Carlos liked the reaction he was getting out of James. Every time he tugged at James' hair, James moaned and gave Carlos' ass a squeeze. Carlos could feel James getting harder by the second. The fact that _he _was the one causing this reaction was empowering.

Suddenly, the car was too hot. Carlos broke the kiss, making James whine. Carlos smiled. James had never protested before; he must've been doing a good job. He quickly took off his shirt, which got a groan out of James. Carlos then pulled James' shirt off for him. James tried to speak, but Carlos silenced him by bringing their lips back together. Carlos was in control of the kiss, and the way James was rolling his hips made him bold. He ran a hand down James' body then began to rub him through his jeans.

James pulled back. "Wait."

"W-was that not OK?" Insecurities were starting to creep in.

"Oh, it was more than OK," James said with a smirk. "It's just… I don't wanna… come in my pants."

Carlos laughed in relief. "Right. Good point."

"I have an idea, though," James said as he ran his hands along Carlos' chest and stomach.

"What?"

"Just lay down."

Carlos nodded and did as James said, excitement filling him. And some nervousness too. He was pretty sure he was about to have his first sexual encounter. With a gorgeous and wonderful guy. Carlos realized he was ready for at least something small. Whatever James had planned, he was fine with it.

Once Carlos was lying down, James settled over him. James kissed him, and this time it was sweeter. More tender. And it actually managed to spark arousal in Carlos.

James undid Carlos' pants and pulled them and his underwear down. Then he did the same with his own.

It was the first time Carlos had seen someone else naked. And it was an impressive sight. Without realizing it, he licked his lips.

"I figured… we could just… touch each other," James said.

Carlos nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

James smiled and leaned down to kiss Carlos. As they kissed, they began to stroke each other. They started off slow. But as time went on, their hands moved faster and faster. Moans filled the car, and they both rocked into the other's touch.

Carlos could feel that familiar sensation building. As Carlos came, he cried out James' name. Carlos was pleased when he heard James call out his name.

James rested his head on Carlos' chest as they caught their breaths. "Was that good?"

Carlos ran a hand through James' beautiful hair. "It was great. You know, I thought my first sexual experience would be scary and nerve-wracking. But this was pretty easy. I'm really comfortable with you, James."

James lifted his head to kiss Carlos' chin. "I'm glad."

"Did I do a good job?"

"A _very _good job," James assured. "I'm actually surprised I lasted as long as I did."

Carlos laughed. "Well, shit. I did do a good job." Carlos felt pretty proud of himself. And he couldn't wait to do that with James again.

_**I don't really have anything to say here… Um. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. **_


	5. Five

_**So… This is a short and probably boring kind of filler chapter. But I hope it entertains you guys anyway. **_

Chapter Five

When the doorbell rang, Katie ran off to answer it. "Mom! Jerry!"

Kendall got off the couch and went to greet them. He hugged them both. "Hi, Mom."

His mom stepped back to look at her children. "I've missed you both so much. Where's your father?"

"He's still working," Katie said.

"He said he'll get dinner on his own," Kendall told her.

Carlos came down the stairs. "Did I hear something about dinner?"

Kendall laughed. Carlos had super-hearing when it came to food. "I was just about to suggest we go to the pub."

"Maybe you two could invite your boyfriends," Jerry suggested.

"We'll, they're working," Kendall said.

"You know they can get off," Carlos said to Kendall. "We'll stop at the coffee house and get them."

Kendall sighed. Carlos obviously didn't realize he was trying to spare Logan from meeting his mom right away. "Fine."

As they walked, Katie talked about her acting and art classes. She told stories about all her friends. She was actually becoming pretty popular in the town.

When they reached the coffee house, only Kendall and Carlos went in. It wasn't very busy, so Kendall figured they could ditch work. They went up to Logan and James.

"Hi," Logan said with a smile. "I thought your mom got here today."

"She did," Kendall said. "And she invited you and James to dinner."

Logan's eyes widened and he paled a little. "Oh."

"Free food?" James said. "Sweet. Mr. Mitchell!"

Mr. Mitchell came over. "James, there's no need to yell."

"Whatever," James said with a dismissive wave. "Can Logan and I head off?"

"Why?"

"Kendall's mom invited us to dinner."

"Oh. OK. Have fun."

James and Logan went off to clock out and such. Logan looked very afraid when he came back.

Kendall took Logan's hand. "It'll be OK."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Logan wondered out loud.

"It's gonna be fine," Kendall assured. "There's no way she won't like you."

Logan took several calming breaths. "Alright. Let's go."

Logan tried to remain calm as they stepped outside. But then he saw Kendall's mom and all the anxiety came back. She was looking Logan over as if she was trying to find a giant flaw. "Hi, Mrs. Knight," Logan said. He looked at the man who must be Jerry. "And Mr. ...?"

"White. But you can call me Jerry." Jerry shook Logan's hand.

"Can we eat now?" Carlos asked.

Everyone laughed then they headed to the pub.

They were seated right away and ordered their drinks.

"Logan," Mrs. Knight began, "what do you do all day in this little town?"

Logan put a smile on his face. "I work at the coffee house and just hang out."

"With Kendall?"

"And Carlos and James too. We go to the beach a lot."

"We need to go to the boardwalk again," Kendall said. "All four of us."

"Oh my god! Carlos will be priceless on the haunted house," James said with a laugh.

Carlos gave James a light shove. "Kendall said it's not scary."

"Carlos, you'll be scared," James said.

Carlos pouted. "Stop being right."

James kissed his cheek. "Only some parts will scare you. And I'll protect you during the ride."

"You better."

Mrs. Knight smiled at the pair before looking back at Logan. "Do you always date a boy during the summer?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "Mom!"

Logan took a deep breath and decided to be honest. "For the past few years, I've dated during the summer. They've all been short relationships. Not even relationships, actually. More like flings." Mrs. Knight looked like she was about to talk, but Logan went on, "It's not a fling with Kendall. Not for me. I really, really like him. So… yeah." Logan glanced at Kendall and saw he was smiling.

"It's not a fling for me either," Kendall told Logan.

That statement made Logan's heart soar. He had been afraid Kendall didn't feel what they had was a real relationship. Now he knew that Kendall felt the same about that. Maybe Kendall felt the same about other things too. Maybe Kendall felt complete when Logan was around. Maybe Kendall dreaded the end of summer. Maybe Kendall's skin sizzled at every little touch. Maybe Kendall was wondering if it was possible to love after only a few weeks.

Logan took Kendall's hand and kissed it. He loved how Kendall seemed to melt when he did that. "I'm glad you feel the same."

Kendall gave Logan's hand a squeeze. "Of course I do." It was as if Kendall was saying he felt the same as Logan in every way possible.

After that moment, Mrs. Knight seemed to warm up to Logan. She didn't grill him anymore. She genuinely appeared interested in what Logan had to say.

They walked back to Mr. Knight's house after dropping Mrs. Knight and Jerry off at the bed and breakfast.

"She likes you," Kendall told Logan.

Logan smiled. "You think so?"

Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. "I know so." He turned to face Logan when they reached the house. He placed a kiss to Logan's lips. "See you tomorrow for dinner at your house."

"Should be fun."

…

"Thanks for helping me with dinner, James."

"No problem, Mom. It's a lot of people to cook for." Carlos and his family were coming over to eat. As well as James' dad, step-mom, brother, and sister.

"You never introduced a boy to your dad before," his mom pointed out.

"None of those guys were Carlos."

"So… Carlos is special to you?"

James smiled. "Carlos is the best, Mom. He's so cute and sweet and funny. He makes the world a better place by just existing."

Mrs. Diamond raised her eyebrows. "I'm glad you like him, honey. But… what are you gonna do when summer's over and he goes home?"

James frowned. He and Carlos had never talked about that. "I don't know."

"I just don't want you getting hurt, James."

"Carlos would never hurt me." He was pretty sure everything in Carlos' being would prevent him from doing that. But what if Carlos didn't intend on being with him still when summer ended? James had never thought about it before. He just assumed he and Carlos would try a long distance thing. Yet that may not be part of Carlos' plans.

The worry plagues him during dinner. He was polite to Carlos' family, and answered their questions. But the fear ate away at him.

Carlos wondered what was up with James. Their families were getting along well. His brothers seemed to bond with James' brother and sister. Their parents joked around—even though James' dad didn't seem too thrilled about the situation. Despite all this, James seemed distracted and a bit sad.

When dinner was over, Carlos' parents offered to drive him to Mr. Knight's place on the way to their rental house.

"I think I'll let James walk me back," Carlos said and saw that he surprised James. "I'll see you guys tomorrow when we meet up for the Fourth of July celebrations."

As he walked with James, Carlos asked, "What's with you, James?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem… distant. Something's bothering you."

James sighed. "It was just something my mom said."

James was silent for a while, so Carlos asked, "What did she say?"

"She… Carlos, what are we?"

Carlos stopped walking. "Like… what's our relationship status?"

James nodded. "Yeah."

"I just figured we were boyfriends."

James appeared to relax a little. "That's what I figured too. But, um, what happens when summer's over? What will we be then?"

Carlos hadn't thought about that before. He hadn't really considered the future. "Well… I don't want to lose you, James."

James smiled a little. "I don't want to lose you either. So… what should we do when summer ends?"

The idea of being away from James didn't sit well with Carlos. How would he function without seeing James everyday? Without speaking to him? Without kissing him? Without touching him? "I… I don't want us to end when summer ends. But… we won't be able to see each other as much."

"So you want a long distance relationship?"

"Yes, but-" James' arms were suddenly around Carlos, and their mouths were joined.

"We'll make it work," James said. "We'll visit each other on weekends. Talk and text all the time. Skype each other. We only have a year before college. We can go to the same school. Or at least go to schools near each other."

Carlos was touched. "You put a lot of thought into this."

"Yes," James said. "I can't imagine my life without you, Carlos. And even if we're far apart, it will feel goo to know you're still mine."

Carlos touched James' face. "James, you're the only one I want. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

James looked relieved. "Me either."

Carlos gave James a kiss. "Let's get me back to Mr. Knight's."

Carlos was glad they had all that cleared up. He was also ecstatic that he and James would probably be together for a long time." Hopefully forever.

…

It was the Fourth of July. Logan was helping his parents pack food to bring down to their little patch of beach. "So, you guys liked Kendall, right?" He didn't have time to ask them the night before.

"He seems very nice," Mr. Mitchell said.

"He looks at you like you're the center of the universe," Mrs. Mitchell commented.

Logan smiled. He hoped that was the case. Kendall certainly felt like the center of _Logan's _universe. Everything seemed to be about Kendall now. Logan wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"You seem to like him a lot," Mr. Mitchell said.

"I do. He's really great."

Mrs. Mitchell went up to him and kissed his forehead. "We're happy as long as you're happy. And Kendall is good to you, so that's a plus. Also, I haven't seen you this happy since, well, ever."

Logan nodded. He hadn't _felt _so happy before.

Logan helped his dad carry things to the beach: their grill, blankets, chairs, coolers filled with food and drinks, plates, tables, and an iHome to play music.

James and all his people showed up first. Julie and Josh ran straight for the beach. The little private area was their favorite part of visiting their big brother. James' dad and step-mom followed them, laughing at their children's excitement. Next, Kendall, Carlos, and their hoard of people arrived.

"This is actually like a real party now," Logan said to Kendall after giving him a kiss. "Usually it's just my family and James' family."

"I'm glad we can be of help." Kendall looked to where Katie was splashing in the water with Julie and Josh. "I don't like how Katie's looking at Josh.

Logan laughed. "She's not allowed to have a summer romance?"

"She's twelve! She's too young for that."

Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall's nose. "The protective big brother thing is cute. And try not to worry. Josh will only be here for the month."

"If I see her kiss him, I'll kick his ass."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's get some food."

Kendall was glad that Logan managed to make him forget his worries about Katie. He was able to distract him with small touched and kisses, which Kendall loved.

They sat down on a blanket to eat their burgers.

"Our parents seem to get along," Kendall said to Logan.

Logan nodded. "That's good. James' and Carlos' parents are getting along too."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. Carlos is so fucking happy. I've never seen him so happy or worry free. This summer has been good to him. James is a big part of it." He looked over to where Carlos and James were cuddled up, watching the sunset.

Logan set his place down and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. "You know, my parents were saying they've never seen me so happy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Logan poked Kendall's side. "You're the reason for that."

Kendall's heart leaped. He was glad he made Logan happy. Especially since Logan made him _so _happy. Logan made the world shine. "You make me happy too, Logan. No one's ever made me feel this way."

"What way?" Logan questioned as he took Kendall's hand.

"Like…" How to put it into words? "It's like the world is a more beautiful and exciting place now that I know you're in it. I want you around me all the time. At night, I find myself wishing that I could hold you. Looking at you gives me butterflies, and your kisses make me feel like I'm floating."

Logan smiled and kissed Kendall once. Twice. Three times. "I love that we feel the same way." Another kiss. "We should have a sleep over before summer's over."

"Ooh. Sounds fun." Kendall was actually getting a little hard thinking of the activities he and Logan could do.

Logan laughed. "I can see where your mind is going. I like it." He kissed Kendall's neck. "Shit. I wish we could go off and be alone without anyone noticing."

"Me too." Kendall _really _wanted to disappear into Logan's room for an hour. Or two. The need to be physically close with Logan was insane. But people would note their absence. Unfortunately. "Maybe some other time."

"In a few weeks, my parents will be going away for a weekend. Sleep over is happening then."

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "I look forward to that." He ran a hand through Logan's hair. "You're great, Logan."

"You're better."

As they kissed, the fireworks began.

_**So yeah. Lame chapter. Sorry. **_


	6. Sixteen

_**So, I know it's been a bit since I've updated this. Sorry. And I also apologize if this seems choppy at any point. There was a long break in between writing the first half and second half. I tried to make sure it worked, but I can't be sure…**_

Chapter Six

Kendall woke up and looked out his window. They sky was cloudy and dark. A storm was coming.

There was a knock on his door and Katie came in. "Dad's left for work, and I'm going to my classes."

Kendall rubbed his eyes. "OK."

"And I'm going to hang out with Josh and Julie after."

Kendall groaned. He did _not _like the way Katie and Josh looked at each other. His baby sister shouldn't be interested in boys. She should be concerned with girl stuff like clothes and shoes and… food? "Does Dad know you're hanging out with them?"

"Duh. So, I'll see you later. Like, this evening."

"OK. Bye." Once she was gone, he sat up and texted Logan. _"Looks like we're not having a picnic today." _

Logan texted back, _"But we can play in the rain."_

Kendall smiled. That sounded fun. Maybe they could kiss in the rain too. He agreed to meet Logan in the coffee house in the afternoon and they'd make plans then.

Kendall got himself ready and then went downstairs. He poured himself a bowl of cereal before joining Carlos on the couch in the living room.

"It's gonna rain," Carlos said excitedly. "A summer storm. Isn't that fun and romantic?"

Kendall laughed. "It sure is, buddy."

"You know, I'm pretty sure I love James."

Kendall put his cereal down. "Shit. Really?"

Carlos nodded. "Yup. He makes me feel so… alive. Everything's right in the world when I'm with him."

"Wow." That was basically how Kendall felt about Logan. And Kendall was also sure that he loved Logan. "What, um, are you two gonna do when summer's over?" He had been worrying about that little issue regarding him and Logan as well.

Carlos smiled. "We're gonna have a long distance relationship. It won't be for that long. We may even go to the same college. What are you and Logan gonna do?"

"I don't know." Kendall had been avoiding that talk. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, and feared Logan would just want to end things.

"Well, you should talk to Logan about it," Carlos said. "The end of summer is fast approaching."

Kendall sighed. "I'm aware. Just… I've never had what I have with Logan. I've never felt like this before. What if we don't want the same things?"

Carlos put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I'm sure you two will figure something out."

Kendall gave Carlos a tiny smile. "I hope so."

…

Carlos walked with Kendall to the coffee house later that day. "It's so going to rain soon," he commented.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, seeming distracted.

Carlos wondered what was on Kendall's mind. His friend had been acting off since they talked in the morning. He hoped Kendall wasn't thinking of breaking up with Logan. Logan made Kendall smile in a way Carlos had never seen before. Carlos didn't want Kendall to get rid of someone who made him so happy.

The first trickles of rain started as they entered the coffee house.

"Hi." James greeted Kendall with a smile and Carlos with a kiss. "You guys want the usual?"

They both nodded and took a seat. "So what are you and James gonna do today?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Just hang out at his house. His mom is going out tonight, so we'll be all alone."

"Ooh. Maybe you'll get your first blowjob."

"Shut up," Carlos said with a blush and gave Kendall a shove. "What about you and Logan? What are you two gonna do?"

"Play in the rain."

"Aw. How cute."

Kendall finally flashed a worry-free smile. "I know. And his parents are having a date night, so we'll be alone for a bit."

"You thinking of having sex with Logan?"

The worry appeared on Kendall's face again. "I don't know. I want to. I _really _want to. But am I ready for all the emotional stuff that comes with sex?"

"Well, don't you want to feel closer to Logan? Don't you want to have that special bond with him?"

Kendall thought that over. "Yes. But- Wait. Are you thinking of having sex with James?"

Carlos knew he was turning red. "I've been thinking about the possibility of it. I've decided that if James suggests it, I'll go for it."

"Aw. Little Carlos is growing up."

Carlos laughed. "Aren't you proud?"

"Very."

Logan came over to give them their drinks, and suddenly Kendall looked worried again. Logan set the drinks down, ran a hand through Kendall's hair, and asked, "You OK?"

Kendall leaned into Logan's touch. "Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it later?"

Kendall nodded. "But I wanna play in the rain first."

Logan chuckled and gave Kendall a kiss. "As you wish."

James joined them and sat next to Carlos. "So, I picked out a bunch of cheesy romance movies for us to watch."

"Yay." Carlos gave James a kiss. He loved romance movies, and it was the perfect thing to do during a rainy evening.

"And I'll bring out one of those battery operated lamps in case the power goes out." James gave Carlos' temple a kiss. "I know how you don't like the dark."

"Aw. Aren't you sweet?"

"I am."

Carlos laughed. "Wanna leave after I finish my coffee?"

"You wanna walk in the rain?"

Carlos shrugged. "It'll be fun."

James smiled and kissed Carlos' forehead. "I'll steal Logan's umbrella."

Logan looked over. "Excuse me?"

"What?" James said, playing dumb. He got up and ran off. Most likely to steal the umbrella.

Logan sighed. "That bastard. Looks like we're walking back in the rain, Kendall."

"I honestly don't mind," Kendall assured Logan.

James returned, holding the umbrella. "You ready, Carlos?"

Carlos chugged the last bit of his coffee. "I am now."

They said good-bye to Kendall and Logan then went outside. James opened the umbrella and they both stepped under it. They started to walk when something caught Carlos' eye. "Is that… Katie and your brother?"

James stopped walking and looked. In front of the diner were Katie and Josh. They were both under an umbrella as well, standing very close together as they talked. And… they kissed.

"Hey!" James called out, making them jump. "Who told you it was OK to make out in public?"

When they realized who it was, Josh looked annoyed. "Shut up, James!" Katie, meanwhile, looked terrified.

Carlos sighed. "You guys should go! Kendall will be out here any second!"

The pair nodded and ran off. Katie cried out, "Don't tell my brother!"

"I won't! Yet."

…

Logan loved summer storms. And he loved that he got to spend this one with Kendall. They were walking hand in hand as the rain soaked them. The only downside was that Kendall appeared to have a lot on his mind. He wanted to wipe the worried look off Kendall's face.

Lightning flashed. "Oh shit," Kendall said. "That was crazy."

"Aw. Are you too scared to play in the rain now?"

Kendall bumped shoulders with Logan. "No way."

They headed up Logan's street, and Logan jumped in a puddle. He was glad he made Kendall laugh.

Thunder rumbled. "You think the power will go out?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe. If it does, I'll light a bunch of candles. It'll be very romantic."

"Nice."

There was something in Kendall's voice. They reached Logan's house, and Logan stopped walking. "What's wrong?" he asked Kendall.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. Something's bothering you."

Kendall sighed and wiped his wet hair out of his face. "Just… Can we have fun before we get all emotional?"

_Why would we get emotional? _Logan wondered. He wanted to press on, but decided it could wait. "OK. Let's have fun. Wanna slide down my hill, which will destroy the grass and piss my dad off?"

Kendall chuckled. "Only if we get to make out in the rain too."

"We're on the same page there."

They walked to Logan's backyard. They each got a running start and slid down the hill. When they walked back up, they saw Mrs. Mitchell standing on the porch shaking her head at them.

"Your father's going to kill you," she said.

Logan laughed. "He'll get over it."

Mrs. Mitchell rolled her eyes. "Remember to take off your shoes before you come inside. And try not to get mud anywhere. Your dad and I are leaving soon."

Logan nodded. He could finally have alone time with Kendall. "OK. You guys have fun tonight." When she went back inside, he turned to Kendall. "I bet I can make it farther down the hill than you."

Kendall smirked. "Oh, it's on."

Logan may have let Kendall win a few times. It all seemed to lighten Kendall's mood. And Logan _really _wished he knew what was wrong with Kendall. He hated seeing that worried expression on Kendall's face. That face should always have a smile on it.

"I'm covered in mud," Kendall said happily after another win. He lay on his back, and let the rain clean him off a bit.

Logan crawled over to Kendall and kissed him. "We can stop now if you want. Maybe we can also take a quick shower together and wash all the mud off."

Kendall smiled. "I like that idea. Let's do it."

They left their shoes on the back porch and carefully made their way upstairs.

As Logan turned on the shower, Kendall said, "No sexy times. We should save that for later."

Logan took off his shirt. "OK. If you can resist me."

Kendall started to undress as well. "I must admit it will be difficult. But… Yes. We wait. No messing around in the shower."

Logan laughed. "OK. But I'm gonna have to avoid touching you. And looking at you for too long."

"This is going to be the most difficult shower of my life."

It totally was. Logan tried his hardest to not look at Kendall as he washed himself. But he eventually gave in. He so badly wanted to reach out and touch Kendall. He wanted to soap Kendall up, let his hands linger on certain areas of Kendall's anatomy.

"I can feel you staring," Kendall said.

"Sorry."

"It's OK." They switched positions. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do the same. Yup. Hard sight to ignore."

Logan laughed. "I'll be quick to spare you too much sexual frustration."

Kendall chuckled. "I thank you for that."

When they finished, they went into Logan's room wearing only towels. Logan gave Kendall a T-shirt and some sweatpants to wear. Once he was dressed himself, he went and put their dirty clothes in the washer. While downstairs, Logan grabbed a movie, some snacks, sodas, and candles and a lighter in case the lights went out.

When he walked back into his room, he found Kendall looking at his bookcase with a smile on his face.

Kendall looked at Logan. "We've read a lot of the same books."

Logan put the food and rinks down then set the candles around the room. "You obviously have good taste in books. And guys."

Kendall laughed. "I guess I do." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you really think the power will go out?"

Logan looked out the window. The wind seemed to have really picked up. "Definitely. I just hope we can get the clothes in the dryer before it happens." He handed Kendall a drink and the snacks. "Want me to put the movie in?"

Kendall opened his drink with a smile. "Sure."

They snuggled up on Logan's bed and watched the movie. Logan had to leave at one point to put their clothes in the dryer. When he got back he was glad to see that Kendall was still relaxed. Though after the movie, Logan planned on grilling Kendall about what was bothering him earlier. The movie had just ended when the power went out.

"Shit." Logan grabbed his phone and used it to find the lighter. Then he lit each of the candles.

"Kind of romantic," Kendall commented.

"Yeah." Logan joined Kendall on the bed. "So. What was wrong earlier?"

Kendall sighed and looked away from Logan. "It's stupid."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's knee. "I'm sure it's not."

"You know Carlos and James are going to do a long distance thing once summer is over."

Logan nodded. "I think James mentioned that."

Kendall finally looked back at Logan. "Well. What are _we _gonna do? Are we going to be over when summer's over?"

"Do… you want to be over when summer's done?" The thought of that made Logan feel sick. He couldn't just let Kendall leave his life. He'd gotten used to Kendall being part of his world.

"Is that what you want?" Kendall asked.

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I asked you first."

Kendall bit his lip. "I… I really don't want us to end. I mean, I love you and all…"

Logan was pretty sure his heart was about to malfunction. "You love me?"

Kendall covered his eyes with his hands and fell onto his back. "I shouldn't have said that. So stupid!"

Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall. He grabbed Kendall's hands and pinned them down. "Look at me, Kendall. Look at me." Kendall did. "Not stupid. Not stupid at all." He gave Kendall a kiss. "I know it's only been a short time, but I love you too."

"You do?" Logan nodded, and Kendall asked, "Why?"

"You're the only person I know who has a significant effect on me. I would love to kiss you all the time, but would also be satisfied with just talking to you. I feel like you should've been in my life all along, but for some reason, fate kept us apart. And it makes me want to punch fate in the face."

Kendall smiled. "I guess fate has a reason for keeping us apart?"

"To torture us." As Kendall laughed, Logan kissed at his neck. The laugh turned into a moan.

Lightning lit up the room as Kendall pulled Logan's shirt off. Logan got Kendall into a sitting position and removed his shirt. Then their lips were united, moving perfectly in sync.

Logan had a good idea where this was going. They'd just confessed their love. Now they could preform the physical act of love. But Logan had to be sure that was what Kendall wanted. He pulled back and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "I want you to make love to me."

Logan nodded, suddenly nervous. He had sex before, but it had never been so important. This wasn't just about getting off. This was about becoming one with Kendall. He wanted this to be good for Kendall. Especially since it was Kendall's first time.

Logan laid Kendall down, and peppered sweet kisses along his upper body. He reached the waistband of the sweats Kendall was wearing, and pulled them off. He then kissed up each of Kendall's thighs. Next, he brought their lips together again. He felt Kendall push down his pants, and he kicked them off once they reached his ankles.

Finally, their bare bodies were touching. And it felt _so _good. Logan couldn't wait to be inside Kendall. Just then, a thought struck him. "Shit."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I don't have any lube. But I think…" Logan reached for his bedside table drawer and opened it. He felt around until he found what he wanted. "Yes. Lotion. That'll work."

"Well, get to it then," Kendall said. He, too, seemed nervous.

"It'll be OK," Logan assured.

"I know. I trust you."

Logan gave Kendall a quick kiss before he went on. He put some lotion on his fingers. "If you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Kendall nodded. Then his face scrunched up in pain as Logan inserted a finger inside him.

"You OK?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine. Keep going."

Logan took his time preparing Kendall. All the while, he placed kisses all over Kendall's body. When Kendall began to moan and thrust against his fingers, Logan figured Kendall was ready.

Logan put some of the lotion on himself then slowly entered Kendall. He paused when he was fully inside Kendall. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Just… give me a minute."

Logan went in for a kiss to distract Kendall from the pain. As Kendall relaxed a little, Logan began to stroke him as well.

Kendall let out a small moan. "You can move now. Just go slow."

Logan kissed Kendall's forehead. "I will." It took everything in his power to not go crazy. Kendall felt _that _amazing. But he didn't want to hurt Kendall too much. So he moved slowly and went about it gently. Kendall eventually began to make some noises of pleasure, so Logan decided to go at a different angle. That certainly got a reaction out of Kendall.

"Fuck!"

"Right there?" Logan asked.

"God, yes."

Logan went on just like that. He loved the sounds Kendall was making. Kendall wrapped his legs around Logan, as if he wanted Logan even closer. He began to claw at Logan's back and call out his name. And that was possibly the most magical thing Logan had ever heard. He could listen to Kendall say his name like that forever.

When it was all over, they held each other close. Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back while Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head.

"Was that better than the last guy you were with?" Kendall asked.

Logan chuckled a little. "_Much _better. The best ever. How was it for you?"

"Really good once the pain died down. Definitely wanna do that again."

Logan smiled. "I love you."

Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "Love you too. So. What are we gonna do when summer's over?"

"I'm sure we can make a long distance thing work," Logan said. "Besides, I don't like the idea of anyone else being with you."

Kendall grinned. "There's no one else but you, Logan."

Soon they both fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

…

Carlos was kicking James' ass at Monopoly. James hadn't believed Carlos when he said he was a beast at Monopoly. Now James was about to go bankrupt. For the second time in a row.

They had been playing since the power went out. Carlos had a mini spazz attack when that happened, which James found adorable. And he rather enjoyed Carlos clinging to him.

When Carlos finally won, he stood up and did a little victory dance.

James laughed. "You're so precious. I love you." He paused, realizing his slip. Especially since Carlos stopped dancing. "I mean _that. _I love _that._"

A smile graced Carlos' lips. "You love me?"

"I-I-I…" James sighed.

Carlos giggled a little and went to sit in James' lap. "It's OK." He kissed James' nose. "I love you too."

James felt his heart speed up. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Carlos… I-I think I knew it'd be you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always felt I would find love in the summer," James explained. "I've tried every year to find it. But nothing ever worked out. When I saw you, though… I knew you were special. I think something was telling me you're the one."

Carlos ran his fingertips down James' cheek then kissed him. James always enjoyed when Carlos initiated kisses. He liked that Carlos wasn't so shy anymore. And it was so hot when Carlos took control. Carlos was just an all around amazing creature in James' mind. How many other people in the world could be so cute, yet incredibly sexy?

James' mind suddenly went in another direction as Carlos ripped his shirt off. Then Carlos' mouth was on James' body. James shut his eyes and let himself feel Carlos' lips, tongue, and teeth roam over him. He gasped a little when he felt his pants come undone.

"Do you not want me to?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, I want you to. Just… Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." He pulled James out of his pants.

James watched Carlos work up the courage to press on. Then Carlos' mouth was on him, and James threw his head back with a moan. For someone who had never given a blowjob before, Carlos was pretty fucking excellent. James didn't last very long.

"Was that OK?" Carlos asked with some uncertainty.

James pulled Carlos in for a kiss. "It was the best." Then James returned the favor.

…

Carlos was feeling pretty damn good when he left James' house that night after it stopped raining. He had given and received his first blowjob. And for both instances, it was _very _awesome.

"Carlos! Wait!"

Carlos stopped walking so Kendall could catch up. "Hey, man."

"Hey. Why are you all smiley?"

"I gave James the best blowjob of his life."

Kendall chuckled while they started to walk again. "Are those James' words?"

"Yup," Carlos said with pride. "So. Why are you glowing?"

"I'm not glowing."

"Yes. You are." Carlos gasped when it dawned on him. "You had sex!"

"Shh!"

"You did!"

"Yes, Carlos, I did."

"How was it?"

"It hurt at first," Kendall admitted. "But Logan was really gentle and stuff. Then it started to feel really good. We also cleared up the whole what to do when summer's over situation."

"You did?"

"Yup. We're gonna do the long distance thing. Oh! And we said I love you to each other."

Carlos smacked Kendall's arm. "So did me and James!"

Kendall smiled. "Go us!"

Carlos knew he should tell Kendall about Katie and Josh. But he didn't want to ruin Kendall's mood. It could wait, Carlos decided.

Katie was waiting for them on Mr. Knight's front porch. "Guess what Dad was doing tonight?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"He was on a date with James' mom."

Carlos raised his eyebrows. "I guess a lot of people are finding love this summer."

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Just a warning: there may be only about two chapters left of this… **_


End file.
